Fred i hjärtat, eller George?
by Cia Veloria
Summary: Fred, jag älskar dig. Då ser du skilnad på oss, vem är Fred? Flickan med det mörka håret lyfte sin hand och pekade på den vänstra pojken. Jag är George. Tårar rinner, vänner sviker varandra, Minnen kommer tillbaka. Vad ska hända med Hilary nu?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Den här ficen handlar inte bara om Fred och George Weasley. Den handlar även om två O. C tjejer i årskursen under. Dem här tjejerna heter Hilary Wescott och Sarah McPherson. P.S. Det är inte två tjejer för att dem ska bli ihop med varsin tvilling. En hade dem ju träffat så hon måste ju vara med och jag ville att hon skulle ha en kompis XD

Disclamer: Jag äger bara karaktärerna Hilary och Sarah. Dem övriga tillhör J.K Rowling, och hur många tror allvarligt att det är jag? Några scener är hämtade ur Ouran High School Club Host som är en anime serie om en rik skola och framför allt Host klubben XD

**To be ****two**

**Two can trust ****etch ****other **

**Two can tell etch other everything**

**Two****can be the same**

**Two can help etch other**

**Two can be alone together**

**T****wo can be cold**

**Two can say bad things**

**Two can be horrible**

**Two can win**

**Two can´t always forgive**

**T****wo ****has hard to forget**

**T****wo get hurt on the inside**

**Two only hurt if the other h****urt****s**** them**

**Two always stick together**

**Two (in this case) is always twins**

**Minnet**

Snön dalade ner från den ljusa himlen. Kölden bet hårt i kinderna. Det var vindstilla och tyst. Parken var tom på människor så när som två rödhåriga pojkar på parkbänken och en mörkhårig flicka som stod framför dem. Snön krasade under flickans fötter när hon klev lite närmare. Dem båda pojkarna gjorde inget tecken på att se henne. Dem bara satt på bänken och höll i varandras hand. Dem såg ut att vara sju eller åtta år. En kråka kraxade och bröt tystnaden. Kråkan flög iväg från grenen den suttigt på och snön dunsade ner i marken.

"Fred, jag älskar dig" sa flickan tyst.

Pojkarna såg ner på henne och sa samtidigt:

"Då ser du skillnad på oss då. Vem är Fred?"

Flickan stod tyst. Snön fortsatte att tyst dala ner mot marken. Hon andades tungt och rökmoln kom ur hennes mun. Hon lyfte sakta handen mot pojken till vänster och sa tyst:

"Fred sitter här"

Pojkarna satt tysta. Flickan drog in handen mot kroppen igen och hennes isblåa ögon tårades.

"Jag är George" sa han som flickan hade pekat på.

"Vi vill inte se dig igen" sa Fred.

Tårarna rann ner för flickans kinder. Dem droppade ner från hakan och förvandlades till is på vägen ner mot den kalla snön.

"Snälla, jag ber er. Låt mig få vara er vän" bad flickan och såg för första gången in i deras ögon.

"Vi har redan sagt det Hilary" sa George.

Flickans rosiga ansikte var fyllt med tårar vid det här laget. Hennes kropp skakade av att hon grät. Hon andades knappt längre. Flickan snyftade till vände sig snabbt om och sprang gråtandes iväg. Pojkarna satt kvar och såg den förtvivlade flickan springa där ifrån. Kyrkklockan slog fyra slag. En stilla vind fick lite snö från träden i skogen att virvla ner till marken. George såg på sin bror. Han såg tillbaka mot honom och log.

"Ska vi gå hem nu, George?" frågade han.

George nickade mot sin bror och dem ställde sig samtidigt upp och följde Hilarys spår ut till grusvägen. Där svängde dem åt sidan.

Det hade gått flera år sen Hilary sprungit gråtandes ifrån dem. Fred sneglade mot George. Han satt också djups försjunken i tankar. Fred och George skulle börja sitt andra år på Hogwarts. Dem hade precis satt sig i en tom kupé i det röda tåget.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Fred.

George ryckte till.

"Eeh, va?" frågade han.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade Fred igen.

"Inget särskilt, du då?" svarade George.

"Jag kom bara ihåg Hilary" sa Fred nonchalant.

"Hilary?" sa George frågande.

Tåget började rulla.

"Du vet den där tjejen som gillade mig, hon hette Hilary Wescott" sa Fred.

George nickade tyst och kupé dörren öppnades.

"Får vi sitta här? Det är fullt överallt annars" frågade en tjej som dem inte sätt förut.

Hon hade blont kort hår i en page och mörkbruna ögon. Dem gissade att hon var en förstaårselev. Bakom henne stod en annan tjej med mörkbrunt lite vågigt hår med läskigt isande blå ögon. Båda två hade redan bytt om till skoluniformen.

"Ja…" sa Fred.

George tyckte att han kände igen dem isblåa ögonen. Inte så många hade sådana, och ännu mindre med mörkbrunt hår. Hon påminde honom om någon, men vem?

"Jag heter Sarah McPherson" sa den blonda och log samtidigt som hon satte sig framför Fred.

"Och jag heter Hilary, Hilary Wescott" log den andra när hon satte sig bredvid Sarah.

"Vad heter ni?" frågade Sarah.

Fred och George såg chockat på varandra.

"Jag är Fred och det här är George" sa Fred och pekade först på sig själv och sen på George.

"Har vi träffats förut?" frågade Hilary och la huvudet på sned.

"Ja… Jag tror… tror inte d… de… de det" stammade George.

Fred gav honom en sur blick på grund av stammandet.

"Det är bara det, jag känner igen er, och era namn" envisades Hilary.

"Men jag är säker på att jag aldrig sätt dig förut!" nästan skrek Fred och nu var det Georges tur att ge Fred en sur blick.

Dem satt tysta. Det ända som hördes var tågets mullrande. Landskapet susade förbi utanför fönstret. Skogar, stugor och gröna ängar. Dem åkte ut på en stenbro högt över vattnet. Solen var bakom molnen och regnet smattrade mot rutan. Plötsligt bröts tystnaden.

"Något från vagnen kära barn?" frågade damen som öppnat deras kupé dörr.

"Nej tack" sa Sarah.

Hilary tvekade lite men sa också nej. Fred och George såg på varandra med ett flin på läpparna och ställde sig upp. Dem gick fram till vagnen och plockade på sig massor med godis och betalade sen. När dem satte sig ner skulle dem räkna hur mycket dem köpt.

"Tre chokladgrodor, två pumpapastejer, tre lakritsstavar och två chokladkvickar" konstaterade George.

Dem började mumsa i sig och tjejerna såg hungrigt på. Godispapprena slängde dem bara på golvet. Regnet öste fortfarande ner när tåget bromsade in på perrongen.

Fred och George klev ut på den blöta perrongen med Hilary och Sarah tätt bakom.

"Ni kan inte följa oss längre, vi ska till vagnarna och ni ska till Hagrid" sa George.

"Hagrid?" frågade Hilary.

"Just det, Hagrid är skolans skogsvaktare. Ni ska få göra ett prov om ni platsar här" flinade Fred.

"Vad för slags prov?" frågade Sarah vättskrämd.

"Ni ska bli fastkedjade på botten av sjön, kommer ni upp får ni gå här på Hogwarts" sa George.

Sarah började gråta och Hilary såg fundersamt på dem.

"Lura inte i förstaårseleverna sådant dumt" muttrade Percy.

Sarah torkade bort tårarna och frågade:

"Så vi ska inte bli fastkedjade på botten av sjön?"

"Nej" sa Percy lugnande.

Fred och George började skratta och gå mot vagnarna.

"Å ni era… era…!" skrek Hilary och försökte komma ifatt dem men Sarah höll i henne.

"Kom nu, det är inte värt att bråka med dem" fnös Sarah och drog hårdare i Hilary.

Fred och George fortsatte skrattandes genom lervällingen. Regnet började avta och hade slutat helt när dem skyndade in i stora salen med dem andra.

"Nu vill jag välkomna alla förstaårselever" sa Dumbledore och förstisarna kom in.

Sarah och Hilary kom längstbak i ledet. Fred och George hörde en flicka med svart lockigt hår säga:

"Undrar om det regnar här inne när det regnar där ute"

När alla ställt sig längst fram började professor McGonagall att ropa upp dem.

"Sarah McPherson"

Sarah gick fram och fick hatten över huvudet. Tiden gick. Minut efter minut satt hon på pallen. Efter vad som kändes som en evighet ropade hatten:

"Gryffindor!"

Dem applåderade och Sarah skuttade glatt och satte sig. Men när hon upptäckte Fred och George dog leendet och hon satte sig en bit ifrån dem.

"Liza White" fortsatte McGonagall

Flickan med det svarta lockiga håret klev fram och nästan efter en sekund ropade hatten:

"Slytherin!"

"Hilary Wescott" sa McGonagall när Liza satt sig ner.

Hilary gick fram. Hatten gled ner över hennes ögon. Efter någon minut ropade hatten:

"Gryffindor!"

Hilary skyndade sig att sätta sig bredvid Sarah.

Dem som hamnade i Gryffindor var: Hilary Wescott, Sarah McPherson, Amy Prinz, Madeleina Bridges, Jael Simmons, Andrew Evans, Sean Close, Erik Jensen och Patric Aston.

Efter middagen så gick alla till sina respektive sällskapsrum. Fred och George satt konstigt nog tysta i varsin stol och såg på varandra. Utanför fönstret hade mörkret övertagigt och månen lös svagt. Dem små ljusfläckarna på himmelen som skulle föreställa stjärnor var suddiga i dimman. Men ändå speglades både månen och stjärnorna i den svarta sjön. Efter några minuter gick dem upp till sin sovsal.

"Jag visste inte att Hilary var en häxa" sa George plötsligt när dem båda höll på att byta om.

"Ne…" mumlade Fred till svar.

"Tror du hon får veta att det är vi som hon har träffat?" frågade George efter ytterligare några minuter när dem var klara och satt på varsin säng.

"Frågan är inte om, utan när?" sa Fred.

Han släckte ljusen och mörkret förblindade dem. Allt dem kunde se var det svarta djupet, inte änns skuggorna var tillräckligt svarta för att synas. Efter ett litet tag sa George:

"Vad menar du?"

Fred såg mot sin bror. Ögonen hade vant sig vid mörkret nu och han såg sin tvillings oroliga blick i dunklet.

"Om hon inte redan vet så vet hon senast innan helgen, dem kommer snart höra någon prata med oss, någon som kallar os Weasley och inte Fred och George" Sa Fred som om det vore det självklaraste i hela världen.

Dörren for upp och det starka ljuset utanför bländade dem. Det var deras rumskompisar som kom för att lägga sig.

"Kom ihåg en sak bara, vi sa till henne att vi aldrig sätt henne förut" mumlade Fred innan han dök ner under täcket för att gömma sig för ljuset som rev i hans blick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hej hej! Detta var alltså första kapitlet XD Jag vill gärna höra av dig. Du får kritisera, men det är alltid kul att höra något bra också. Love, Cia Veloria


	2. Hur många procent?

A/N: Jag har inte fått så många kommentarer som jag hade velat, men jag har tänkt fortsätta med den här i alla fall. Usch ni skulle bara veta hur mycket vår svenska lärare torterar oss. Okej, svenska är visserligen väldigt kul, och det är inte _så_ farligt. Men det är lite jobbigt ändå. Eller egentligen inte, så nu har jag slösat bort både min tid och din med att skriva det här.

(Hilary)

**Stuck**

**You know what I´m saying**

**You know what I mean**

**I feel like such a fool**

**There´s nothing I can do**

**I´m such a fool for you**

**I can´t take it**

**What am I waiting for?**

**I´m still breaking**

**I miss you even more**

**And I can´t fake it**

**The way I could before**

**I hate you but I love you**

**I can´t stop thinking of you**

**Don´t know what to do**

**I´m stuck on you**

**Hur ****många ****procent**

Solen sken svagt genom gardinerna. Hilary kände lukten av någonting starkt. Det luktade inte precis gott. Hilary ville inte gå upp, inte ännu. Hon vände sig om så hon låg på rygg. Sakta öppnade hon ögonen, men stängde dem snabbt på grund av det bländade ljuset. Hon suckade tungt och drog för draperiet. Sakta öppnade hon ögonen igen. Den här gången vart hon inte bländad. Hilary gäspade och ställde sig upp. Hon drog på sig sin skolklädnad i slow motion. När hon äntligen fått på sig den gick hon till badrummet för att fixa håret. Hilary öppnade dörren med en gäspning och stannade upp. Den starka lukten slog emot henne. Hilary vart så chockad att hon vaknade upp ordentligt. Hon hoppade hostandes där ifrån med villt flaxande armar och uppspärrade ögon.

"Vad är det om?" mumlade Sarah bortifrån sin säng.

Hilary han inte svara innan en ny hostattack attackerade henne.

"Hilary, Vad är det?" frågade Sarah oroligt och var på fötterna lika snabbt som en besvärjelse.

Hilary öppnade munnen, snörvlade och sa:

"Host, känner du inte, Atcho!" sen snörvlade hon till igen.

"Vad för något?" frågade Sarah förvånat.

"Bad… baddummet" sa Hilary.

Sarah gick fram till den stängda dörren och öppnade den. En duns hördes bakom henne, men hon märkte bara den starka lukten av rengöringsmedel och parfym som slog emot henne. Men det var bara lite överdrivet mycket, inte _så_ farligt.

"Det luktar, starkt" konstaterade Sarah och viftade med handen framför ansiktet.

Hilary svarade inte. Ända sen dunsen hade hörts hade hon varit tyst. Hon hade varken hostat eller snörvlat. Sarah stängde dörren igen och vände sig om mot Hilary. Hon låg på golvet med ansiktet neråt.

"Hilary?" sa Sarah oroligt.

Men hon rörde sig inte. Hon bara låg på golvet. Sarah tittade skräckslaget på henne. Det var helt tyst. Det ända som hördes var Sarahs djupa andetag.

"Hilary!?" sa Sarah lite högre.

Sarah sprang fram till henne och slängde sig ner på golvet. Hon kände på Hilarys panna. Den kokade av hettan. Sarah försökte höra hennes andetag, men det var omöjligt. Hilary andades inte. Sarah fick panik. Hon såg sig snabbt om i sovsalen. Tom. Snabbt kom hon på fötter och sprang ut i korridoren. Hon ryckte upp andraårselevernas dörr. Tomt. Hon öppnade varenda dörr, överallt var det tomt. Sarah sprang tillbaka till Hilary. Då fick hon syn på klockan, den var tio. Lektionerna hade börjat för länge sen.

"Vad gör jag nu? Vad gör jag nu?" sa hon lugnande till sig själv.

"Få se nu, Hilary andas inte, ingen är här, och jag kan inget om sjukvård. Toppen!"

Sarah sprang ner och ut i sällskapsrummet. Som väntat, var det tomt. Sarah sprang det fortaste hon kunde till det närmaste klassrummet (okej, jag har ingen aning om vilket klassrum som är närmast, så vi säger att det är förvandlingskonsten). Hon slet snabbt upp dörren och såg sig om. Det var femteårselever där, Slytherin och Hufflepuff. McGonagall såg förvånat på henne.

"Ska du inte ha lektion nu Miss McPherson?" frågade hon sammanbitet.

"Försov mig, Hilary med… andas inte, hjälp" flåsade hon fram.

McGonagall hade redan skyndat iväg. Sarah stod fortfarande kvar, hon orkade bara inte springa igen. Det hade bara tagit någon minut att komma fram till klassrummet. Eleverna som inte fattat vad som hänt stirrade efter McGonagall och började sedan jubla.

"Ni är ju sjuka i huvudet!" skrek Sarah.

"Vad, vill _du_ ha lektion eller?" frågade en Slytherinare ironiskt.

Sarah svarade inte utan skyndade efter McGonagall. Hon han inte ifatt henne, utan mötte henne i sovsalen. En tom liten flaska stod på bordet och McGonagall var på väg ut med Hilarys arm runt sina axlar. Visserligen så rörde sig inte Hilary ännu, men McGonagall höll i henne.

"Andas hon?" frågade Sarah oroligt.

"Nej, men hon har fått en dryck med syre i, så hon överlever tills vi kommer till sjukhusflygen" sa McGonagall när hon skyndade förbi Sarah.

"Kommer hon att dö där?" frågade hon förtvivlat.

"Jag menade inte så" skyndade sig McGonagall att säga.

Sarah fick småspringa för att hinna med.

"Då överlever hon alltså?" sa Sarah.

"Det kan jag nog inte lova, det får Pop, jag menar… Madame Pomfrey tala om" mumlade hon.

Där var samtalet slut. Dem småsprang genom korridorerna och skyndade ner för trapporna så fort det gick. När dem var några meter från sjukhusflygeln så sprang Sarah i förväg och smällde upp dörren. Dem skyndade in och la Hilary på en av sängarna. På sängen bredvid satt två pojkar med rött hår. Den ena med bandage runt armen och den andra satt med huvudet nere vid knäna.

"Pomfrey, hit!" skrek McGonagall.

Dem båda pojkarna vände sig om för att se vad som hade hänt, vad som fått McGonagall att tilltala en annan "lärare" på det viset. Dem båda pojkarna såg direkt att det var Hilary och Sarah.

"Vad är det Minerva?" frågade Poppy ilsket när hon kom ut ur sitt kontor.

När hon såg flickan på sängen frågade hon direkt:

"Vad har hänt?"

Sarah for upp som ett skott och ställde sig en centimeter från Poppy.

"Jag vaknade av en hemsk lukt och att Hilary hostade. Gick upp. Öppna badrumsdörren. Hilary slutade andas, föll ihop" sammanfattade hon.

"Andas hon nu?" frågade hon.

Både Minerva och Sarah skakade på huvudena.

Madame Pomfrey skyndade där ifrån och kom tillbaka någon sekund efter. Hon hade med sig en spruta och en dryck.

"Ni får lämna salen, återkom om en timme" sa hon snabbt.

Minuterna gick långsamt fram. Utanför sken solen. Weasley tvillingarna småpratade med varandra. Dem satt med ryggarna mot dörren.

"Vad tror du har hänt?" frågade Fred.

"Nja, jag vet inte. Hon kanske fick veta att vi är samma Fred och George som hon träffat förr och svimmade av chock" föreslog han.

"Seriöst" sa Fred och såg på sin jobbiga brorsa.

"Vet inte, vad tror du då smart skalle?" frågade George ironiskt.

"Jag vet inte, det var därför jag frågade dig" muttrade han tyst.

"Men tror du att hon vet?" frågade George efter en liten stunds tystnad.

"Vet vad då?" frågade Fred.

"Vad tror du? Att blåbär kommer från Mars? Nej, jag menar att hon har träffat oss innan och det där, du vet" sa George surt.

"Vet inte" sa Fred. "Vad tror du?"

"Jag vet inte, det var därför jag frågade dig" härmade han Fred.

Han lipade åt sin korkade dumma tvilling. Fred gjorde likadant, sen började dem skratta. Men det hade dem inte gjort om dem kollat på klockan. Det hade nämligen gått en timme och Sarah hade stått i dörröppningen och hört vart enda ord. Hon stängde den försiktigt och röck sedan upp den, så att tvillingarna inte skulle märka att hon stått i rummet innan.

"Vet ni något om Hilary?" frågade hon och skyndade fram till hennes säng.

"Näe, hon har inte sagt något" sa George.

Poppy kom skyndandes från sitt kontor när hon hörde röster.

"Pomfrey, kommer hon klara sig?" frågade Sarah oroligt och satte sig ner bredvid Hilary på sängen.

"Jadå, hon andas igen. Miss Wescott behöver bara sova ett tag" sa hon medans hon började dra undan alla gardiner för alla fönstren.

"Vet du varför hon slutade andas?" frågade Sarah.

"Det verkar som att hon har en våldsam allergi mot parfym, rengöringsmedel och annat som luktar starkt" sa Pomfrey samtidigt som hon började skriva på några papper.

"Kan du inte bota den?" frågade Sarah förhoppningsfullt.

"Tyvärr, men jag har mildrat den. Hade jag inte gjort det så skulle hon inte kunnat vara i samma rum som det fans parfym eller liknande i, nu har hon svårt för det, men inte livshotande" sa Madame Pomfrey.

Sarah nickade kort.

"När hon vaknar vill jag ha kvar henne en timme, sen får hon gå" sa Pomfrey.

Sarah nickade igen och ställde sig upp.

"Tack för hjälpen" sa hon.

"Det var så lite, men besökstiden är slut" log Pomfrey.

"Okej, då ska… jag gå då" mumlade Sarah, och med en sista blick på Hilary lämnade hon rummet.

Huvudet värkte, näsan var täppt och det kliade över hela kroppen. Hon hörde avlägsna röster. Hilary slog långsamt upp ögonen och såg sig omkring. Hon var inte i sovsalen. Vart var hon någon stans? Hon försökte sätta sig upp. Men det gick inte. Men Hilary var envis och försökte igen, med alla sina krafter. Hon låg kvar. Nu kunde hon höra vilka som pratade. Det var Fred och George, dem odrägliga killarna från tåget.

"Mr. Weasley och Mr. Weasley, ni kan gå nu" sa en obekant röst.

Hilary letade efter vart rösten kom ifrån, men ögonen var så svullna att hon bara såg vitt ljus. Det hördes steg och en dörr som öppnades och sen stängdes. Den obekanta rösten mumlade något för sig själv när den kom allt närmre och närmre.

"V…u, Vurff äch ja?" kom det från hennes egna mun.

Madame Pomfrey utropade glatt:

"Så du har äntligen vaknat!"

"Jaff wiij pata me sajja" sa Hilary tyst.

"Vänta lite, så ska jag hämta något som ger dig styrkan tillbaka" sa rösten och stegen försvann bort.

Hilary hade lyckats öppna ögonen lite mer än hälften nu. Allt var vitt runt omkring henne. Sängen var vit, väggarna var vita, till och med gardinerna var vita. Hon förstod mer och mer för varje sekund att hon måste befinna sig i sjukhusflygeln.

"Drick det här Miss Wescott, så ska ni se att det blir bra" log en gammal dam och räckte fram en mugg med någon vätska i.

Men Hilary orkade inte lyfta armen och ta tag i muggen.

"Jaf oka inte" sa hon svagt till Madame Pomfrey.

"Åh, ja just det "

Poppy hällde vätskan i munnen på henne. Den var tunn och smakade beskt, men hon drack lydigt upp allt. Hilary kunde riktigt känna krafterna komma tillbaka.

"Vad hände?" frågade hon efter någon minut och satte sig upp.

"Du fick en allergi chock mot rengöringsmedlet i badrummet" sa Pomfrey.

"Hur kom jag hit?"

"Miss McPherson och professor McGonagall kom hit med dig i morse.

"När får jag gå?" frågade Hilary otåligt.

"Om en timme, men lyssna noga på vad jag säger nu Miss Wescott. Jag kan inte bota din allergi, men den är inte längre dödlig. Jag säger det rakt ut, Du får inte använda dig utav något som luktar starkt. Parfym, rengöringsmedel, myggsprej, poleringsmedel till kittlarna eller liknande. Är det förstått?" frågade Madame Pomfrey strängt.

En timme senare vandrade hon genom dem tysta korridorerna. Dem flesta satt vid middagen. Hilary var utsvulten. Allt hon hade fått i sig under dagen var den där vätskan som gav henne sina krafter tillbaka. Utanför sken solen fortfarande. Även fast klockan var ganska mycket. Hilary klev in i stora salen och såg direkt Sarahs blonda hår vid Gryffindorbordet.

"Sarah!" ropade hon glatt och skyndade sig dit.

Sarah vände sig om mot henne.

"Hilary!?" ropade hon förvånat och skyndade sig att möta henne på mitten av bordet.

Dem kramade om varandra hårt.

"Jag trodde inte att du skulle klara dig" snörvlade Sarah.

"Det är lugnt, jag mår fint. Förutom att jag är vrålhungrig. Kan vi äta?" frågade Hilary snabbt.

Sarah flinade lite och sa:

"Kom då" och började springa tillbaka till sin plats.

Efter middagen så sa Sarah plötsligt:

"Jag måste få prata med dig, kom med här"

Sarah tog tag i Hilarys tröjärm och drog iväg henne längs korridoren.

"Vad är det? Har det hänt något?" frågade Hilary oroligt.

"Fred och George ljög för dig. Ni har träffats förr" sa Sarah med uppspärrade ögon.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Hilary.

"Dem sa det. Inte till mig, men jag hörde dem"

"När då?"

"Dem var också på sjukhusflygeln" sa Sarah snabbt.

"Hur många procent?"

"Procent? Vaddå procent?" frågade Sarah och höjde på ögonbrynen.

Hilary suckade

"Hur många procent är du säker på att dem sa det?" upprepade hon (fast mera tydligt den här gången)

"100" sa Sarah enkelt.

Hilary stelnade till. Hon stirrade på Sarah, men det var som om hon inte såg henne. Blicken for rakt igenom och det syntes att hon tänkte på något.

"Hilary? Hilary, vad är det?" frågade Sarah oroligt.

"Fred och George Weasley, det är inte sant!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aha. Ett nytt kapitel. Vet inte riktigt vad jag kan säga. Men nu fick hon i alla fall veta vilka dem var, eller hon kom på det med hjälp av Sarah XD Hoppas att ni reviewar den här gången. Ses i nästa kapitel (eller när jag svarar på review)


	3. Du skadade mig

A/N: Jallo everyone! Jag äter mango och väntar på att mitt spel ska installeras klart XD Jag bestämde mig alltså för att irritera dig med att skriva detta XD Nu kan du läsa Eller Just det, Erik, Jon och Lucas kommer vara med nu framöver. Trion är kompisar och är dem som känner Weasley tvillingarna bäst (utanför familjen). Anledningen till att det vart tre är för att en måste vara med senare, jag ville inte att den skulle vara utstött. Det går 5 killar i Gryffindor andra året, så därför blev det tre. Fred och George är två så, det är liksom tre över. Just det efternamn, Erik Walther, Jon Beggs och Lucas Goodwin.

(Fred)

**Cold remix**

**Looking back at me I see that**

**I ****never ****really**** got it right**

**I never stopped to think of you**

**I´m always wrapped up in**

**Things I cannot win**

**You are the antidote that's gets me by**

**Something strong like a drug that gets me**** high**

**What I really meant to say**

**Is I´m sorry for the way I ****am**

**I never meant to be so cold**

**Never meant to be so cold**

**Du skadade mig, det är allt jag kan säga**

På Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom finns det flera tvillingar. Flickor, pojkar, unga, äldre, lika eller olika. Men just nu handlar det om Weasley tvillingarna. Dem båda pojkarna med rött hår och busig glimt i ögat. Fred och George Weasley, andra året i Gryffindor. Dem satt i sitt sällskapsrum och anade inte att åskan var innanför murarna. Den ilska som orsakade den var ute efter just dem två. Men där dem satt anade dem inget ont. Utanför hade skymningen spridigt den härliga orange rosa färgen längs horisonten. Skuggorna var djupa och träden svajade lätt i vinden. Plötsligt hördes klampande steg utanför porträttet. In kom Hilary med Sarah tätt bakom. Hilary andades tungt och hon stirrade runt i rummet tills hon fann dem.

"Va fan ljuger nu för!?" skrek hon och rusade fram till dem.

Tystnaden spred sig snabbare än eld och uppmärksamheten riktades mot det lilla bråket i hörnet.

"Vad menar du?" frågade George förvånat.

"Försök inte slingra er! Sarah hörde vartenda ord!" skrek hon igen och blängde ilsket på dem.

Sarah kom fram nickandes ur folkmassan. Hon tog tag i Hilarys arm, för hon gillade inte uppmärksamheten.

"Hörde vaddå?" frågade Fred dumt.

Både Fred och George hade sina aningar, men för säkerhetens skull avslöjade dem sig inte.

"Det ni sa i sjukhusflygeln när jag var där!" fortsatte Hilary med villt uppspärrade ögon.

"Men _när_?" envisades Fred.

"Innan jag hälsade på henne första gången, när jag frågade er om ni visste något. Jag hade öppnat dörren innan, men stängde den för att ni inte skulle märka något" mumlade Sarah

Det vart tyst. Varken Fred eller George sa eller gjorde något. Dem gjorde inget tecken på att ha blivigt avslöjade eller något tecken på att be om ursäkt. Det ända dem gjorde var att tyst titta in i Hilarys ljusa ögon. Tillslut började Hilarys ögon glänsa. Mer och mer för var sekund. En sakta tår rann ner för hennes kind. Den fick snabbt sällskap av en till, och ännu en. Minuterna gick. Ingen rörde sig eller sa något. Tårarna forsade nu ner för Hilarys kinder. Hon snörvlade till.

"Ni kan inte änns säga förlåt…" började hon försiktigt.

"… Ni kan inte änns förklara er!" skrek hon och sprang gråtandes upp till sin sovsal.

Sarah blängde surt på dem innan hon sprang efter sin vän.

När dörren smällts igen bombarderades Fred och George med frågor.

"Vad har ni gjort?" skrek någon.

"Vad har ni ljugit om!" kom det samtidigt från en annan.

Fred och George trängde sig genom folkmassan och skyndade upp till sin sovsal. Där stängde dem dörren, sjönk ner på varsin säng och såg på varandra. Någon sekund efter flög dörren upp och de andra killarna som dem delade sovsal med störtade in.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade dem i kör och radade upp sig framför tvillingarna.

"Inget" mumlade Fred utan att se på dem andra.

"Kom igen nu" envisades Erik.

George suckade och sa:

"Vi träffade Hilary när vi var små, men ljög att vi inte hade det. Det var allt"

Fred nickade instämmandes.

Jon och Erik suckade och gick tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. Men Lucas var inte nöjd med det svaret. Han ville ha detaljer.

"När träffades ni?" frågade han.

"Vid sju års ålder" muttrade Fred.

"Bor ni nära varandra?"

"Nepp, hon flyttade året efter vi såg henne för sista gången. Trodde vi" sa George, men ångrade det sista.

"Vad menar du me det?" sa Lucas nyfiket.

"Jag menar att vi inte ville se henne, så showen är slut"

Lucas skyndade sig ner till sina kompisar. Fred och George såg fortfarande på varandra. Ute var det mörkt och klockan var säkert mycket. Dem böt om till pyjamas och somnade bums.

Hela salen var fylld med ugglor som släppte ner paket, brev och tidningar i sina ägares knän. Fred kastade en blick på Hilary som satt med tidningen i handen. Sen såg han mot ugglorna som flaxade runt. Han fick syn på Errol och följde honom med blicken. Han flög i en fin båge och släppte ett brev vid Hilarys tallrik. Errol flög ett varv i salen innan han krasch landade i en fruktskål mellan Weasley tvillingarna. Han hade tidningen med sig.

George tog snabbt tag i den och släppte iväg Errol så fort som möjligt. Fred såg mot Hilary igen. Hon läste orden som han själv skrivigt.

**Hilary!**

**Förlåt för att jag alltid lämnat dig bakom. **

**Men du sårade mig, genom att inte se skillnad.**

**Det är allt jag har att säga.**

**Resten är upp till dig nu.**

**Fred**

Hon såg sig omkring. Hilary sökte efter Fred. Snabbt sökte sig blicken längs Gryffindor bordet. Hon mötte hans Bruna ögon, med sina egna isblå. Ingen av dem blinkade. Hilary var glad över det hon läst, men också irriterad, "för att jag inte såg skillnad?" tänkte hon. Fred såg snarare medlidsam ut men även han irriterad. Hilary reste sig snabbt upp.

"Vart ska du?" frågade Sarah.

"Inte hungrig, går till sovsalen" kastade hon snabbt ur sig.

Hilary gick längs bordet och stannade till vid Fred.

"Fred, möt mig vid sjön efter dagens lektioner" viskade hon i hans öra.

Fred hoppade till och vände sig om för att svara. Men Hilary var redan ute ur stora salen.

Han tyckte att tiden gick ovanligt långsamt. Varje minut kändes som en evighet.

Tick, tick, tick, tack.

"Ni måste tänka på att dra ut på O:et…"

Tick, tack, tick, tack.

"Ni förstår, Hinkepunkar gör så…"

Tick, tack, tick, tack.

"När ni ska mala örten, använd då en mortel…"

Tick, tack, tick, tack.

Tillslut var alla lektioner slut. Nu var det bara att vänta på Hilary. Fred hade redan gått till sjön och satt i ett träd. Han hade sagt till George att han skulle göra läxan utomhus för att få syre till hjärnan. George frös, så han hade stannat inne. Vinden blåste kraftigt och gjorde vågor i sjön. Fred kurade ihop sig så mycket han kunde utan att ramla ner. Avlägsna steg hördes bakom honom. Fred vände sig om och hoppade ner på marken.

"Hej" sa Hilary när hon kom fram.

"Hej Hill" sa han och flinade.

Hilary gav honom en mördande blick, som fick hans leende att torkas bort. Han harklade sig och frågade:

"Så, vad ville du?"

"Jag vill att du förklarar dig" fräste hon surt.

"Förklara vaddå?" sa Fred oförstående.

"Varför sårade _jag_ dig när jag inte _ser_ skillnad på er?" sa hon och la armarna i kors.

"Me… Men skulle du vilja vara i mitt läge då?" röt han ilsket.

"_Ditt _läge? Du kan inte blivigt sårad!" skrek hon och blängde ilsket på honom.

"Jo. Du ser inte änns _vem _du gillar! Åh, Idag är det Fred, imorgon George! Du ser inte skillnad på oss, så du kan inte gilla bara den ena. Antingen båda eller ingen" Fred var väldigt arg nu.

Han skrek ut vartenda ord, kastade stor skam över Hilary som stod med böjt huvud framför honom.

"Jag vet vist vem jag gillar" sa Hilary med gråten i halsen.

Hennes rosliga andetag ekade i tystnaden innan Fred hånfullt frågade:

"Hur kan du veta det, om vi nu är så identiska?"

Hilary vände upp huvudet mot honom och skrek:

"Ni kan vara hur identiska ni vill, det är insidan som räknas…"

Fred ryckte till och såg chockat på henne. Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder och fick sällskap av regnet som börjat falla.

"… Du var alltid den gladaste, men nu. Jag vet vem jag gillar. Det är då fan inte längre du"

Hon vände upp och sprang gråtandes iväg. Han stirrade efter henne. Orden ekade i hans huvud. _"Det är insidan som räknas, Jag vet vem jag gillar, Inte du, INSIDAN" _En tår bubblade fram. Han hade aldrig tidigare insätt hur mycket han brydde sig om henne. Inte förrän nu, nu när det var försent. Han såg mot henne. Till sin skräck såg han hur hon åter vände och sprang rätt in i den dimmiga förbjudna skogen.

_Hur kunde jag vara så korkad? _Hilary sprang genom dem höga snåren och rev sina ben. _Varför var jag tvungen att säga sådär__ Det var ju inte sant! _Tårarna forsade ner för kinderna. Hilary orkade inte längre. Hon visste inta vart hon var eller ens om hon fortfarande levde. Smärtan efter alla rivsår plågade hennes ömma kropp. Hennes ögon var rödgråtna, men slutna. Hon låg ner i leran utan att röra sig. All energi hade lämnat henne kvar. Ensam, rädd och förtvivlad. Blodet blandades med lervällingen och regnvattnet. Såren vart alldeles smutsiga när leran brände dem. Då kände hon hur leran hon låg på vart tjockare och hamnade högre upp. Hilary försökte sätta sig upp, men misslyckades. Hon satt fast i leran. Den steg mer och mer. Med ens gick det upp för Hilary. Leran steg inte, det var hon som sjönk.

Fred sprang förtvivlat efter henne. Hon hade fått ett enormt försprång. Men han lyckades skymta hennes svarta klädnad i mörkret. En till tår pressade sig fram under ögonlocket. _"Insidan räknas, Det är då fan inte du" _Orden stack hans tankar om och om igen. Leran började bli tjockare och hans tunga fötter fick det svårare och svårare att ta sig fram. Han kunde inte häller se Hilary någon stans. Fred slutade springa. Han såg sig om för att leta efter henne. Då såg han på ett par taggbuskar. Färskt blod droppade ner i leran. Han försökte ta ett steg mot buskarna men föll. Han hade snubblat på något. Men när han ställt sig upp igen såg han att han satt fast i leran och sakta sjönk. Fred röck snabbt upp fötterna och sprang till en trästock. Han skulle inte sjunka genom den i alla fall.

_"Inte du, Jag vet vem jag gillar, __Ni kan vara så identiska ni vill" _Det ända som hördes var hans snabba hjärtslag och regnet som smattrade mot stenar och träd. Eller vänta, ett till ljud. Det hördes svagt och dog snabbt ut. Någon som kämpade, suckade och gav upp. Fred såg sig om. Dimman hade lättat så han såg bättre nu. Bara en bit bort från de blodiga taggbuskarna låg något. Något som nästan sjunkit ner.

"Hilary!" skrek han och sprang fram till henne.

"Fred" mumlade hon svagt.

Hon hade bara en del av huvudet och armen över leran. Hilary hade sträckt på nacken och lutat huvudet bakåt för att få luft.

"Lämna mig inte" bad Fred.

"Jag kan inte göra något annat Fred, jag har sjunkit för mycket nu" viskade hon hest.

Fred skakade förtvivlat på huvudet.

"Gå nu, så att du klarar dig" sa hon och puttade lite lätt på honom med sin arm.

"Jag klarar mig, men inte utan dig" sa han med övertalande röst, som om han försökte övertala henne att lossna från lerans fasta grepp.

"Gå nu, och kom ihåg. Jag älskar dig" en sista tår rann ner för Hilarys kind ner på marken som nästan var i jämnhöjd nu.

"Sluta inte kämpa Hilary! Jag hjälper dig" sa Fred och tog tag i hennes hand.

Han drog och drog, men till ingen nytta. Han såg hennes tår fyllda ögon slutas och huvudet sjönk ner under leran. Fred höll fortfarande hennes hand. Hennes hand höll tillbaka så kraftigt den kunde. Efter någon sekund, slappnade den av och föll ner på marken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Så, vill ni att hon ska dö eller överleva? Berätta i din review så kanske jag lyssnar på din åsikt. Jag menar, om en skriver dö och två leva, så kanske hon dör ändå. Så ha ett bra argument varför hon ska dö/överleva.


	4. Det är mitt fel

A/N: Hörrni, jag vill ha fler kommentarer. Jag kan sluta med en fic helt plötsligt bara så ni vet det. För om jag bara får en kommentar varje gång så vill inte jag fortsätta med den här. Jag har massor med ficar på lager, så jag kommer inte ändra mig sen. Reviewa det här kapitlet och nästa så får vi se om det kommer mer efter det.

(Fred)

**When you´re gone**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**And all I wanted **

**It was for you to know**

**Everything I do**

**I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe **

**I need to fell you here with me**

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you se how much **

**I need you right now?**

**When you´re gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you´re gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you´re gone**

**The words I need to hear**

**Will always get trough the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

**Allt är mitt fel**

Fred satt ensam ute i regnet. Tårarna föll sakta ner mot den redan blöta marken. Skymningen föll sakta. Det ända som man kunde höra var regnet som smattrade mot marken och en mumlande ljud från den dystra pojken vid skogen. Han satt med ryggen lutad mot en trädstam. Pojkens ögon var slutna och tårarna rann långsamt ner längs kinderna. Hans kläder var leriga och lite blodiga. Händerna skakade av rädsla och förtvivlan. Fred öppnade sina ögon och kisade upp mot den gråa himlen. 

"Fred?" skrek någon långt bort.

Han såg mot det ställe där ljudet kommigt ifrån. Mitt i regnet stod en annan pojke. Även han hade rött hår. Fred ställde sig långsamt upp och började gå mot George.

"Skulle inte du plugga?" frågade George när han nästan var framme.

Men då stannade han upp. Fred hade hela tiden gått med ansiktet neråt för att dölja hans tårar, men nu lyfte han långsamt på huvudet.

"Har det hänt något?" frågade George.

"Hon är borta" sa han tyst.

George såg frågande på Fred.

"Vem Fred? Vem är borta?" 

"Hi… Hilary" Fred undvek att se på George.

"Vad menar du med borta? Och vart är dina böcker?" 

"Död" viskade Fred och föll ner på knä.

Han begravde ansiktet i händerna. Regnet isade längs den blöta ryggen. George stod tyst och betraktade sin bror. Han trodde inte att det var sant. Eller jo det gjorde han, men han trodde inte att det var möjligt. Även om hon inte stått så nära George kände han ett sting i hjärtat. 

"Kom nu" sa George och sträckte sin hand mot Fred.

Fred snörvlade till och tog hans hand. Han såg djupt in i sin brors ögon. George såg in tillbaka in i Freds ögon. Dem var så sorgsna, så tomma, men ändå fyllda av panik och längtan. Fred bröt ögonkontakten och började gå mot slottet. George stod kvar. Ögonen hade fastnat i hans inre blick, dem ögonen som exploderade av mer känslor än det gick att ha. George försökte blinka bort dem, men det gick inte. Med ens gick det upp för honom att Fred var långt borta. 

Han såg efter honom, och skyndade sig sedan in i slottet. Fred hade försvunnit igen. Någon sprang in i honom bakifrån. Han vände sig om och fick se Sarah.

"Hej… Fred?" frågade hon.

"George" suckade han.

"Oj förlåt, har du sätt Fred?" frågade hon.

"Du måste ha missat honom precis, han gick före mig in" sa George. (SKA DET BLI ETT KAPITEL 5?)

"Okej, tack" sa hon och sprang iväg.

"Sarah!" ropade han efter henne, men hon hade inte hört.

George suckade igen. Sarah visste inte att Hilary, var… död. Nu när George kom och tänka på det, exakt _hur_ dog hon? Och hur vet Fred? Han har väll inget att göra med det? Det skulle inte vara likt honom. George skakade tanken ur huvudet och började gå efter Sarah mot sällskapsrummet. När han öppnade dörren satt Sarah i soffan och grät med Fred bredvid sig. Själv satt Fred tyst och stirrade in i elden. Alla runt omkring dem såg forskande på dem.

"Kom" sa han.

Fred och Sarah ryckte båda till. Sen ställde dem sig upp och följde honom ut ur rummet.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade Fred.

Sarah grät för mycket för att kunna säga någonting.

"V.B.R." sa George.

"Inte V.B.R. Sarah får inte komma in dit"

"Har du någon bättre ide?" frågade George.

"Nej, men hon får inte se hur man tar sig in"

"ja, ja" suckade George.

Sarah stannade plötsligt och föll till golvet.

"Sarah" sa Fred och vände sig om.

George stannade han också.

Sarah skrek, inte av smärta, utan av saknad. Tårarna sprutade, hon orkade inte mer. Skriket sved och ilade ända in i ryggmärgen och fick dem att rysa. Sarah skrek utan någon väg, ingen mening med det. Men hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Skriket bara fortsatte med tårarna där hon låg på golvet. Springande steg ekade genom korridoren. 

"Jag antar att Sarah inte orkar hela skolan just nu" sa George och lyfte upp henne på ryggen.

Sen skyndade dem sig därifrån. 

"Snälla Sarah, var tyst ett tag, dem får inte höra oss om du vill slippa undan dem" sa Fred.

Skriket upphörde men snyftningarna fortsatte och tårarna slutade inte rinna. Dem hade sprungit längs många korridorer och skyndat sig genom hemliga gångar. Det jobbigaste var alla trapporna. Tillslut kom dem fram. George släppte ner henne på golvet och pustade ut. Efter ett litet tag hade dem tagit sig in genom en dörr Sarah aldrig sätt förut.

"Så, här kan du skrika" sa Fred när han stängt dörren.

Men Sarah satt alldeles tyst med tårarna rinnandes. Efter en timme bröt hon tystnaden.

"Vart är vi någonstans?" 

"V.B.R. mer kan jag inte säga"

"Varför kommer ingen hit? Varför är bara vi här?" frågade hon envist.

"Inte så många känner till det här stället, vi hittade det av misstag förra året, vi kom hit för att vara ifred och det är ljudisolerat" sa George.

Sarah nöjde sig med det svaret. Tystnaden la sig över dem som en stor blöt filt. Efter ytterligare ett tag så reste hon sig upp och gick fram till fönstret. Hon hoppade upp och satte sig på fönsterbrädan. Utanför var det svart. Månen lös starkt med alla stjärnor glittrandes runt omkring den. Månen var ovanligt stor och lös ovanligt starkt.

"Vi borde kanske gå tillbaka" sa Fred.

Sarah nickade och hoppade ner från brädan. Dem skyndade snabbt genom korridorerna och tog så många genvägar dem kunde. När dem nästan var framme så hörde dem Mrs. Norris. 

"Spring!" väste George och började springa med Fred hack i hälarna.

Sarah såg efter dem, hon visste inte vart dem befann sig så hon visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen. Hon började springa efter dem. 

"Skynda!" sa Fred så högt han vågade riskera.

"Är någon där?" Filch röst ekade i den smala gången.

Dem tre han precis ta sig runt hörnet innan han dök upp. 

"Fort!" sa George.

När dem äntligen kom fram till Gryffindors sällskapsrum satte dem sig ner med en duns i soffan. Dem satt tysta en stund, bara såg på glöden som låg i spisen. Elden hade inte slocknat helt ännu. Utanför var dimman tjock. Regnet hade åter börjat falla. Dropparna var små, men många. Sarahs ögon tårades åter igen, hon snyftade till och lät dem rinna. Hon såg mot Fred. 

Han stirrade tomt framför sig, han hade tårar i ögonen. Men han ville inte visa dem. George såg ut att utkämpa en inre strid med ett sorgsamt ansiktsuttryck. 

"Jag lägger mig nu" sa han efter en stund och gäspade.

"Jag med" sa Fred och följde efter honom upp.

Sarah satt tyst kvar. Hon orkade helt enkelt inte gå upp till sovsalen. Tårarna fuktade soffan när hon lutat sig mot den ett tag. Hon slöt ögonen och mindes. Sarah och Hilary hade alltid varit tillsammans, alltid. Men Hilary hade alltid haft mystiska grejer för sig. Varje gång Sarah hade frågat henne hade hon sagt att hon inte ville berätta. Eftersom Sarah ville vara en bra kompis, lät hon det vara. Med tiden hade hon slutat fråga. Det var exakt den här dagen för några år sedan dem först träffades. I en park, visserligen inte så här sent, eller tidigt om man nu skulle vara exakt. Sarah mindes vartenda ord Hilary sagt till henne så.

"_Hej, Varför sitter du ensam här? Du kan leka med mig"_

_Sarah tittade upp på flickan som stod framför henne. Sarah såg chockad ut. Var det möjligt att vara så vacker? Dem mörkbruna lockarna som ramade in hennes ljusa, glada, snälla, unga ansikte. Och dem där ögonen. Blåa som isen, Blåa som havets härligaste vatten, Blåa som himmelens ljusaste solskens fläckar, så vackra och uppslukande._

"_Vill du det?" frågade flickan framför henne._

"_Ja!" skrek hon själv glatt och log ett leende starkare än solen._

_Flickan svarade med ett lika glatt leende._

"_Jag heter Hilary Wescott"_

"_Hilary, vad fint. Jag heter bara Sarah"_

"_Har du inget efternamn?" frågade Hilary och hjälpte henne upp._

"_Jo, McPherson" _

"_Åh, jag har alltid velat heta något med Mc, det låter so häftigt" sa Hilary avundsjukt. _

_Sarah såg förvånat mot henne. Avundsjuk av Mc? Undra om hon någonsin sätt sin spegelbild. Sarah såg på hennes kläder. Ett par jeans och en ljusblå tröja, själv hade hon bara ett par röda mjukisbyxor och en illgul t-shirt. _

"_Vill du verkligen vara min kompis?" frågade Sarah tyst._

"_Varför skulle jag inte vilja det?" frågade Hilary förvånat._

"_Du är så fin. Dina kläder är fina, ditt hår är så vackert och dina ögon. Jag är bara vanlig" _

"_Sarah, det är insidan som räknas…"_

_Sarah lyfte huvudet och såg in i Hilarys ögon._

"… _Och jag har aldrig träffat någon med vackrare insida än du…"_

_Sarah log stort och kramade Hilary._

"… _Vi kommer alltid vara bästa vänner" avslutade Hilary med Sarah i sin famn._

"_Säkert?" frågade Sarah._

"_100" log Hilary._

En tår föll åter ner på soffan. Orden ekade i hennes huvud; _Sarah, det är insidan som räknas… _Hilary hade alltid tjatat om insidan. Många ville vara hennes vän för hennes utseende. Därför hade Hilary dragits till Sarah, för att hon inte brydde sig om att Hilary var så fin. Eller brydde sig gjorde hon, men hon drog sig snarare undan sig från Hilary. Orden fortsatte virvla runt; _… Och jag har aldrig träffat någon med vackrare insida än du… _När Sarah tänkte efter förstod hon inte, hur kunde Hilary veta det. Dem hade aldrig träffats förut. Frågorna som hon aldrig fått svar på, frågor som hon aldrig insett att hon hade. Men orden slutade inte eka; _…Vi kommer alltid vara bästa vänner _Alltid var alltså slut nu. Hilary var borta. Sarah snörvlade till och ställde sig upp.

"Varför Hilary? Varför" snörvlade hon fram.

Hon gick sakta upp för trappan, den knakade till. Då kom Sarah på en sak, hur hade Hilary dött? Hon var tvungen att fråga, _nu_! Sarah skyndade ner igen och sprang upp för den andra trappan. När hon var uppe i korridoren försökte hon hitta rätt dörr. När hon gjort det så smög hon försiktigt in. Två rödhåriga pojkar låg i varsin säng och sov, Fred var den som visste. Men vem var Fred? Hon hade aldrig sätt någon skillnad. Hon smög fram till den ena.

"Fred?" viskade hon.

"George" mumlade tvillingen med slutna ögon.

"Ok, Sorry" sa hon försiktigt.

George grymtade bara till som svar.

Sarah gick runt sängen och försökte igen:

"Fred?" viskade hon. (VILL HA REVIEWER)

"George" mumlade även han.

"Men Fred sa nyss att han var George" sa hon förvånat.

"Vem? Du frågade mig om jag var Fred nyss" morrade George.

När Sarah insåg att hon bara gått runt sängen rodnade hon och viskade:

"Oj, förlåt George"

Sen vände hon sig på riktigt till den andra.

"Fred?"

"mmmm" mumlade han.

"Är du vaken?" frågade hon.

Fred vände ansikte åt hennes håll med öppna ögon och allt och sa:

"Om du fick gissa, vad skulle du säga då?"

"Okej, Okej, men får jag fråga en sak?" väste hon.

"Det gjorde du ju nyss?

"När då?"

"Det förra du sa" sa Fred irriterat.

"När då menar du? Men det var ju för att du sa att jag redan frågat"

"Nej inte När då? Du frågade om du fick ställa en fråga, då frågade du" 

"Men säg det då" suckade Sarah.

"Vad tror du jag håller på med?" frågade han ironiskt.

"Irriterar mig" sa Sarah surt.

"Kan du inte bara fråga någon gång?"

Sarah kom med ens ihåg varför hon var där. En kort pinsam tystnad la sig över dem.

"Hur dog Hilary?" frågade hon försiktigt.

Inget svar kom. Hon väntade och väntade i mörkret.

"Fred?" frågade hon efter ett tag.

"Jag såg det, jag kunde ha räddat henne, det var mitt fel från början också" sa han tyst.

Fred satte sig upp. Sarah kunde nu se att han grät. Hon hade nästan aldrig sätt en kille gråta, inte i hans ålder i alla fall. 

"Vad hände?" frågade hon medlidsamt.

"Hon ville prata med mig efter skolan, så jag väntade på henne. Vi började bråka. Det regnade, och hon sprang in i skogen. Jag följde efter henne, det är inte bra att gå in där. Såg blodet på buskarna och fastnade i leran. Jag lyckades ta mig loss. Hörde henne och sprang dit. Höll hennes hand, hon sjönk ner i leran. Hennes grepp… det… det… lossade. Hon, var, hon… var…" han kunde inte fortsätta.

Tårarna rann ner för bådas kinder. 

"Så, hon dog när ni var osams?" frågade Sarah.

"Nej, vi han reda ut det när hon sjönk" snörvlade Fred. (REVIEWA FÖR FLER KAPITEL)

"Vad bråkade ni om?" frågade Sarah.

"Kärlek, att insidan, insidan räknas…" han orkade inte mer.

Fred la sig under täcket. Sarah ställde sig tyst upp och såg mot George. Han grät också. Hon kunde höra honom viska:

"Se någon drunkna i lera, höra någons sista ord, vara den som någon sist berör innan döden, vara den ända som kan för evigt höra den sistes ord"

Sarah smög ut ur sovsalen med tårarna rinnandes. Hon gick som i trance hela vägen till sin egen sovsal. Sakta öppnade hon den knarrande dörren. Fem sängar stod där inne. Från höger var det först Hilarys säng, sen hennes egen, Madeleinas, Jaels och Amys. Sarah stelnade till när hon tänkt på vad hon sätt. Alla sängar förutom hennes egen, var fulla. 

"Hilary?" viskade hon tyst för sig själv.

Hon gick långsamt fram till Hilarys säng. Där låg hon. Den Hilary Wescott som alltid hade varit hennes bästa vän. Samma Hilary med dem mörkbruna lockarna och dem ljusblåa ögonen. Men Hilary såg inte ut att sova fridfullt. Hon öppnade munnen och viskade:

"Varför gör du såhär mot mig, du tar mitt liv ifrån mig. Lämna mig ifred"

Sarah såg oroligt på sin vän med tårarna fortfarande rinnandes längs kinderna.

Helt plötsligt skrek Hilary. Hon skrek så högt att hon väckte hela Gryffindor tornet. Snart strömmade det in elever i deras sovsal. Nerifrån sällskapsrummet hördes killarnas röster:

"Vad händer?" 

Någon annan sa: (OM NÅGON MISSAT DET, NI MÅSTE REVIEWA OM NI VILL HA MER)

"Ni kommer inte komma upp, trappan blir…"

Men rösten avbröts av några skrik och en duns.

Men allt det var svårt att höra för Hilary skrek fortfarande. Hon hade satt sig upp och höll sig för huvudet.

"Lämna mig ifred! Du finns inte! Dem sa att du var död! Låt mig gå!" skrek hon.

* * *

REVIEWA ANNARS SLUTAR FICEN SNART!

A/N: Mystiskt O.o Jag vet att det slutade lite konstigt, Men jag ville få med när hon vaknade, och jag kan bara inte skriva längre. Med det här så är den precis 8 A4 sidor. Så ni som läser den här ficen får vara glada, jag menar. Det är det längsta kapitlet jag någonsin skrivigt, men sen så har jag ju bara skrivigt en ända fic innan (avslutad), men ändå. Nu hoppas jag att ni reviewar. För jag _kan_ avsluta den på nästa kapitel. Jag vet att jag var tjatig, men jag KRÄVER att ni skickar REVIEW om ni vill läsa mer.

REVIEWA ANNARS SLUTAR FICEN SNART!


	5. Vad är det för fel på Hilary

A/N: Så där ja, det var inte så farligt att skicka en review. Jag såg att någon har råkat hoppa över andra kapitlet. Det fick 29 träffar när tredje kapitlet fick 30 så någon har missat det. Iaf, så hoppas jag att jag kan få ännu fler kommentarer det här kapitlet och gärna kritik så att mitt skrivande kan utvecklas. Nu kommer en till O.C (för er som inte märkt det, jag gillar O.Cs)

(Eva)

**Upside****down**

**Black and darkness is all I see**

**I don´t think I ever will be free**

**I'm crying because I'm sad**

**Sad because I've gone mad**

**Can´t get you out of my head**

**I want to see you dead**

**You turned my world upside down**

**Vad är det för fel på Hilary**

Hilary såg sig omkring. Alla tjejer i Gryffindor stirrade på henne. Närmast stod Sarah och såg orolig ut. Hilary ställde sig snabbt upp och sprang ut ur rummet. Ner för trappan till killarna, när hon fick syn på Fred ryggade hon tillbaka och sprang ut ur sällskapsrummet.

"Hilary!" skrek Sarah som kom nerspringandes för trappan.

Alla hade pyjamas på sig, Ingen hade hunnit byta om ännu. Sarah stannade och såg sig om efter Fred. Hon gick omkring lite och hittade honom tillslut.

"Fred, vet du vart Hilary tog vägen?"

"Hon sprang iväg nyss, jag skulle precis gå och leta efter henne" sa Fred.

Sarah nickade och sa:

"Jag följer med"

Sen sprang dem iväg med George bakom sig. Han hade inte riktigt vaknat ännu.

Hilary satte sig ner i det fuktiga gräset. Hon drog fingrarna genom sitt rufsiga hår och pillade med foten i sanden framför henne. Hennes ögon var slutna och munnen lika så. En tår rann 

ner för hennes kind. Hennes huvud värkte och dunkade envist. En röst ekade inne i hennes huvud:

"_Du trodde att jag var borta, men jag lever kvar inom dig. För varje dag växer jag mig starkare och starkare, kanske att jag kommer ut senare idag. Då slipper du bördan, men då finns jag i din vardag. Du kommer inte kunna stoppa mig nu. Att lotsas vara död hjälpte bra. Då slutade ni med dem himla besvärjelserna och gifterna, då slutade ni med era operationer och störande ocklumenering, ha, Snart blir jag fri"_

"Sluta, det gör ont. Låt mitt huvud vara ifred" muttrade hon åt luften.

"_Du tror väll inte att jag fick bedövning under alla ingrepp? Nej du vart favoriserad för att du har en fysisk form. Men dem gav inte mig någonting! Jag tänker tortera dig i all framtid, du och jag är fiender. Det vet du mycket väl eller hur?"_

"Sluta!" skrek hon så det ekade på det stora slottsområdet.

Men rösten i huvudet bara skrattade. Ett hemskt elakt skratt som fick Hilary att rysa. Hon hade fortfarande munnen sluten. Hon lutade huvudet mellan knäna och höll om det med båda händerna. Värken i huvudet steg för varje minut. Dennes fötter, ben och armar skakade av kölden. Det var vid slutet av september nu. Löven hade börjat skifta i rött, gult, brunt och orange. Men än så länge satt dem alla kvar på träden.

"Hilary!" skrek någon långt borta.

"_Dem ropar på dig din svaga, fula, envisa Hilary. Någon står tydligen ut med dig"_

Hon satte sig upp och gick vinglande upp mot slottet. Halvvägs dit föll hon ihop på marken. Någon kom springandes och lyfte upp henne. Någon annan kom springandes.

"Hilary!" skrek Sarah och kastade sig mot henne.

Den som bar henne tappade greppet och föll omkull. Hilary såg sig omkring och upptäckte att Sarah och tvillingarna också låg på marken nu. Närmast var Sarah.

"_Ha! Ska dem där klumpiga valrossarna föreställa dina vänner?"_

På grund av rösten hörde hon inte hur Sarah frågade varför hon hade skrikigt imorse. Istället skrek hon rätt ut i luften:

"Du får inte säga sådär om dem! Du förstörde allt igår! Om du bara kunde…" Hilary tystnade.

Hon ställde sig upp och fortsatte gå mot slottet. Hon struntade totalt i Sarah, Fred och George som ropade eter henne.

"_Du vet ju att jag kan ta över din kropp, så sluta säga åt mig vad jag ska och inte ska göra, så låter jag bli att bestämma vad du gör"_

Hilary fortsatte gå mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum. När hon kom fram så sa hon:

"Sirapstårta" vilket var lösenordet.

Hon klev in i rummet och frågorna slog emot henne. Utan att bry sig om en ända fråga gick hon raka vägen till sovsalen för att byta om. Direkt när hon var klar föll hon ihop på golvet. Hilary reste sig sakta upp. Det var hon som kontrollerade sig själv nu.

"_Jag känner det, I natt blir jag fri"_

Hilary gick ner för trappan igen och kom in i rummet samtidigt som Sarah, Fred och George.

"Vad hände imorse?"

"Varför sprang du ut?"

"Var det bara en mardröm eller?"

"Varför skrek du imorse? Mår du dåligt?"

Frågorna attackerade henne åter. Den här gången sa hon:

"Det angår inte er" innan hon skyndade bort mot porträtthålet.

Där blev hon stoppad av Sarah.

"Nehej du. Du går ingenstans förrän vi har fått veta vad som händer här" sa hon surt.

Fred kom snabbt in i samtalet och sa:

"Hur kan du leva?"

Hilary blängde surt på dem och gick förbi. George tog tag i hennes handled.

"Sen när blev du inblandad? Släpp mig" fräste Hilary.

"Katten fräser, vad rädd jag blir" sa George.

Hilary gav honom en mördande blick.

"Kom med här" sa Fred och började gå.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade Hilary surt.

"Någonstans där det inte är någon bara" sa Fred.

"V.B.R?" frågade Sarah.

"Helst inte" sa George.

"Låt mig va!" skrek Hilary och tvärstannade.

Handen som George inte höll i använde hon för att slå honom med.

"Ajje! Hon är ju galen" utbrast George.

Sarah tog snabbt tag i hennes andra hand så att hon inte kunde fortsätta. Dem började gå igen. Hilary stannade igen och röck sig ur Sarahs grepp. Hon försökte med andra handen också. Det gick. Hon började springa motsatta hållet med dem tre efter dig.

"Stanna!" skrek Fred.

"Glöm det Freddie ponken" skrek hon retsamt och svängde runt ett hörn.

"Freddie ponken" upprepade han upprört medans George skrattade så mycket att han var tvungen att stanna.

Hilary hade sprungit in i biblioteket och gömt sig under en soffa. Fred kom inrusandes.

"Sluta bete dig som en barnunge" viskade Hilary

"_Jag är också du, i alla fall nu. Så länge vi är en, bestämmer jag en del"_

"Ja, ja. Bara du inte slår dem mer" viskade hon.

Hilary såg Freds fötter närma sig, Sarah kom också in nu, med George efter sig. Stegen kom närmare och närmare. Dem stannade en meter ifrån soffan. George och Sarah kom ifatt honom.

"Vad är det Fred?" frågade George.

"Jag funderade bara på om hon var under soffan" sa han.

"Nej det skulle inte vara likt Hilary, då måste hon vara på det dammiga golvet, så måste hon duscha. Hilary gillar inte att duscha" sa Sarah bestämt.

Som ett skott for Hilary ut från soffan.

"Det har du rätt i, tack Sarah!" skrek hon när hon rusade förbi.

Hon misstänkte att jakten åter var i full gång. Men det struntade hon i, hon behövde duscha. Det var en sak som var konstigt med Hilary. Så fort hon vart smutsig ville hon duscha, men ändå så hatade hon det. Hilary var lite som en katt. Vilket var hennes mellannamn, fast Kat. Men i alla fall så gillade hon inte vatten alls. Hon drack det sällan, hon badade sällan, duschade när hon blev smutsig. En gång i örtlära hade hon vägrat vattna en sorts växt som är omöjlig att stava till.

"Vi måste få tag i henne innan hon låser in sig i duschrummet" hörde hon George säga.

Hilary sprang lite fortare. När hon äntligen kom fram stannade hon för att pusta ut lite, utanför dörren. Sarah kom springandes upp för trappan och… det var försent.

"Haha! Jag han låsa dörren!" ropade hon från insidan.

"Kom ut där ifrån nu!" skrek Sarah surt.

"Jag duschar!" skrek Hilary tillbaka.

"Jag bryr mig inte!"

"Du kommer ändå inte in" sa Hilary hånfullt.

"Sluta!" skrek hon sen med en gång.

Sarah såg förvånat på dörren.

"Vad är klockan?" frågade Hilary i panik inifrån rummet.

"Klockan är exakt 20.00" sa Sarah oroligt.

"_Ha! Om en minut, en enstaka minut kommer jag börja ta mig loss. Jag är tillräckligt stark. Om en minut kommer dem andra kunna höra mig. Efter ett litet tag kommer dem kunna se mig som ett spöke. Lite senare, har jag en fysisk form. Då är jag fri!"_

"Nu då?" frågade Hilary i panik.

"Fortfarande 20, nej en över. Hurså har du glömt något viktigt?" Sarah var väldigt orolig nu.

Hilary skrek ett kort ögonblick. En okänd röst hördes. En flicka. Hennes röst var lite vass, men ändå drömmande.

"Du kan inte göra något Hilary, tiden är ute" sa den okända rösten.

"Vem är du?" skrek Sarah och bankade hårt på dörren.

"Eva" sa rösten igen. (uttalas som på engelska, Iva)

Hilary skrek igen.

"Hilary! Vad händer där inne?" Sarah försökte nu slå in dörren, men det gick inte.

"Ha, plågas du nu? Det förtjänar du. Smärtan var lika stor att försvinna, även om jag bara var ett år, så kommer jag ihåg det mycket väl. Nu är det din tur" sa Eva hånfullt.

"Svara mig!" skrek Sarah förtvivlat utanför.

"Jag blir fri. Så länge har jag varit fångad inne i Hilarys kropp. Nu blir jag åter en fysisk varelse. Den dumma förtrollningen som gick snett orsakade alltihop! Ha! Nu kan jag åter höras" sa Eva triumferande.

"Ja inte bara det! Nu börjar jag synas!" skrattade hon elakt.

"Försvinn" sa Hilary.

Dörren öppnades och Hilary sprang ut. Hon kastade sig i famnen på Sarah.

"Snälla hjälp!" skrek hon i panik.

Snabbt släppte hon Sarah igen och gömde sig i ett hörn. Sarah vände sig mot den öppna dörren. Den skymde precis sikten in i rummet. Ett elakt skratt ekade där inne. Sarah öppnade 

dörren mer och såg in. Där stod Eva. Lika gammal som hon själv och Hilary. Hennes långa svarta platta hår glänste. Det räckte henne ända till höfterna. Evas hud var ljus och hon hade en ljusrosa mun. Hennes ansikte var helt symetriskt och även hon hade dem ljusa ögonen. Fast hennes var ljust gröna istället för blå. Dem gnistrade till av triumf och hennes mun formade ett litet nästan o bemärkligt leende. Hon hade på sig en vit väldigt kort kjol och en ljus grön tajt t-shirt. Hon hade ovanligt långa ben för att vara 11.

"Ha! Den patetiska nollan springer och gömmer sig, gick hon inte i Gryffindor? Känt för att dem modiga går där" skrattade Eva elakt.

Sarah såg förundrat på henne.

"Vad är det med dig, har du aldrig sätt en skönhet förr?" frågade Eva och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Jag trodde det, men nu. Fast jag väljer inte dig framför Hilary. Gå!" skrek Sarah.

Eva fnös och gick. Hennes långa hår dansade efter henne där hon gick. Hon fick allas blickar efter sig. Tjejerna såg avundsjukt på hennes söta ansikte och hennes ben, killarna skulle visa sig tuffa för henne. Andra som gick i 4-7 året såg efter henne för att dem inte sätt henne förr. För dem killarna var inte intresserade av henne och dem tjejerna såg henne inte som ett hot.

"Du tjejen, vad heter du?" frågade någon hon inte sätt förut.

"Eva"

"Eva, vad är det för namn?" sa en tjej från andra året.

"Ett mycket finare än ditt, Angelina" snäste Eva och gick där ifrån.

Angelina såg chockat på sin kompis.

"Hur visste hon mitt namn?"

Eva log triumferande. Hon ignorerade busvisslingarna och kommentarerna hon fick. Hennes steg styrde mot Dumbledores kontor.

"Mint krokant" sa hon och trappan snurrade fram.

Hon gick upp för den och knackade på dörren.

"Kom in" hördes rektorns röst inifrån.

Hon öppnade dörren och gick fram till skrivbordet där Dumbledore satt och höll på med några viktiga papper.

"Förlåt mig, men vem är du?" frågade Dumbledore artigt.

"Jag heter Eva. Som du vet, Hilarys lilla problem har inte dött" log hon elakt.

Dumbledore såg uppriktigt chockad ut en sekund innan han sa:

"Men då så. Vi måste sortera in dig i ett elevhem"

Eva himlade med ögonen.

"Jag vill gärna ha böcker, klädnad och trollspö först" sa hon kaxigt.

"Professorn" sa Dumbledore menande.

"Ja ja. Ge mig mina grejer nu, _Professorn_" sa hon irriterat.

Dumbledore log lite och viftade med sitt trollspö. Eva stod nu i en klädnad framför honom. Den hade inget märke och slipsen var svart. Böcker landade med en duns på katedern.

"Ta med dina böcker i väskan (en väska ploppade upp) så transfererar vi oss till Diagongränden och köper ett trollspö"

Dem gick ut ur kontoret, slottet och utanför skolområdet. Där transfererade dem sig. När dem var framme sa Eva surt:

"Försöker du ta livet av mig!?"

Dumbledore ignorerade frågan och gick in till "Olivanders". När dem kom in så frågade Olivander:

"Ni ska ha ett trollspö eller hur?"

Men när han såg Dumbledore ropade han glatt:

"Oj, Professorn! Välkommen, vill du ha lite te?"

"Nej tack, bara ett trollspö till den här unga damen"

Eva blängde surt på Dumbledore när hon hörde "lilla damen".

"Visst, visst, självklart" sa han och skyndade iväg.

När han kom tillbaka så hade han några lådor med sig.

"Prova den här" sa han och räckte fram ett trollspö.

Eva tog det och viftade lite med det, vilket gjorde att fönstret bokstavligt sprängdes och glassplitter flög i hela rummet. Olivander röck snabbt spöet ur handen på henne.

"Kanske den här är bättre" sa han och räckte fram en ny.

Åter igen viftade hon med spöet, men den här gången började både hon och staven lysa lite i silver.

"Mycket bra. 12 tum, lätt att svänga. Det är äppelträd förstår du, med enhörningshår som kärna" babblade Olivander på.

"Bra vi tar den" sa Eva.

När dem var klara transfererade dem sig tillbaka till slottet.

"Du blir sorterad direkt" sa Dumbledore.

Hon följde efter honom och fick en gammal hatt på huvudet. Hennes första instinkt var att kasta av den, men när hon hörde hatten prata till henne hejdade hon sig.

"Jag undrar, det blir… Slytherin!"

Eva flinade brett och ett Slytherin märke dök upp på klädnaden i samma sekund som slipsen vart grön.

"Men Dumbledore, vad gör hon här?" frågade hatten.

"Hon börjar i år" sa han lugnt.

"Men hon är…" började hatten.

"Tio, jag vet. Men hon börjar här i alla fall" sa Dumbledore.

Sen vände han sig till Eva.

"Kila iväg till Slytherins sällskapsrum nu Ms…" men han kom inte längre.

Eva hade nämligen redan gått.

* * *

A/N: Tadam! Det var ni inte beredda på va? I alla fall så hoppas jag på att få fler eller lika många kommentarer som förra kapitlet.

Hilarys öga: 

Evas öga: 


	6. Eva står ensam utanför 1

A/N: Hej hej! Jag ville bara berätta att kapitlen kommer att komma ut mer sällan nu. För jag har precis börjat med en ny fic som jag ska skriva samtidigt och det är inte det lättaste. Särskilt inte eftersom att jag är nybörjare på det här. I alla fall så heter min andra fic "6 kan inte hamna i samma elevhem" Och ja, det handlar om 6 tjejer som blev kompisar på tåget och, vipps, dem vart splittrade i olika elevhem. Det är ganska intressant faktiskt. Läs gärna den, och om du nu bestämmer dig för att prova den, sluta inte efter första kapitlet. FÖRLÅT FÖR KORT KAPITEL!!

(Eva)

**Golden eye**

**You'll never know **

**How I watched you**

**From the shadows as a child**

**You'll never know **

**How it feels to be the one**

**Who's left behind**

**You'll never know **

**The days and the nights**

**The tears, the tears that I cried**

**But now my time has come**

**And time, time is not on your side**

* * *

**Eva står själv utanför**

Eva gick under tystnad längs dem tomma korridorerna. Hon var på väg till Slytherins sovsalar. Han vek av åt höger och skyndade ner för trapporna. Hon stannade i slutet av en korridor och såg på den mörka stenväggen. Här skulle det vara. Hon gick in och såg sig omkring. I eldstaden glödde lite kol. Klockan var inte så mycket, men ändå syntes ingen där. Eva hade trott att alla skulle vara uppe vid den här tiden. Hon smög upp till flickornas sovsal och gick in i rummet med skylten "Förstaårselever". Där inne stod det sex stycken sängar. Fem av dem stod längst väggen mitt emot dörren, den sista var i ett hörn. Där fanns hennes grejer (som nu inte var så många). Eva gick fram till sängen och satte sig på den. Överallt på golvet låg det kläder och böcker. Sängarna var obäddade och papperskorgen överfull.

"Vem är du?" frågade någon.

Eva kunde inte se vem, det var för mörkt i rummet. Men hon såg skuggan av någon i andra änden av rummet. Hade personen varit en meter ifrån henne, så hade hon sett hur hon såg ut. Men som sagt, det var hon inte.

"Eva Wescott" sa Eva från sitt hörn.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade samma tjej irriterat.

"Jag går här…" men mer han hon inte eftersom tjejen avbröt henne:

"Vi är redan fem tjejer"

"Tror du att jag bryr mig?" sa Eva lika surt.

"Du ska inte vara här!" skrek hon.

"Jo" envisades Eva.

Tjejen kom närmare henne och Eva ställde sig genast upp. Den andra tjejen verkade vara ungefär tre centimeter längre än hon själv.

"Du var kort" sa hon snabbt.

"Snacka om att byta samtalsämne" morrade Eva.

"Vad?" sa den andra tjejen.

Eva blängde surt på henne.

"Eva Wescott sa du? Jag är Wera Wise" (okej, jag har ingen aning om vad någon Slytherinare heter i det året, så jag hittar på lite namn).

"Tror du jag bryr mig?" fräste Eva.

Wera gick lite närmre och kom fram ur skuggorna. Hon hade brunt hår till axlarna och gråa ögon. Hon hade ett tuggummi i munnen. Nu kunde även Wera se hur Eva såg ut. Hon stannade upp i tuggandet och granskade Eva uppifrån och ner och tillbaka upp igen. Sen fortsatte hon med tuggandet och frågade:

"Har du opererat dig?"

Eva började skratta. Hennes ljusgröna ögon lös an skratt och hon var tvungen att luta sig mot väggen för att inte ramla omkull.

"Vad är det med dig?" frågade Wera surt.

"När skulle jag ha gjort det?" sa Eva när hon skrattat färdigt.

"Innan du kom hit, det gjorde du ju idag" sa Wera med armarna i kors.

"Nej, jag har inte opererat mig. Har du eller?" frågade Eva triumferande.

"Nej" sa Wera enkelt.

"Då så" sa Eva och flinade.

Dörren for upp och två andra tjejer kom in och tände i taket (det hade varit släckt om ni inte förstod det). Båda hade rött hår, den som hade kortast hår var den närmaste, hennes hår slutade vid axlarna. Den andra tjejens hår slutade vid midjan.

"Erika, Laura, kom hit" sa Wera när hon såg vilka de var.

Hon med längst hår reagerade först och gick dit.

"Vem är det där?" frågade hon.

"Erika, skynda dig hit så!" skrek Wera.

Den andra tjejen kom dit och märkte nästan inte Eva.

"Hon heter Eva" sa Wera.

Erika och Laura såg på henne. Efter en liten stund så sa Laura:

"Vet du om att ingen gillar sånna som du"

"Vad har jag gjort!?" frustade Eva.

"Ingen gillar personer som är perfekta" upprepade Laura och gick där ifrån.

Erika var snabbt iväg efter henne. Wera stod kvar lite längre än dem båda andra och såg på henne. Sen ropade hon på dem andra att vänta på henne och följde efter. Ensam stod Eva kvar i rummet. En spegel satt på väggen. Hon vände sig till den.

"Perfekt" sa hon lugnt och såg in i hennes egna ögon.

Det svart håret hängde trist och hennes ögon var trötta. Perfekt? Hur kunde det där vara perfekt? Hur såg hon då egentligen ut? Eva tog sin hårborste och borstade igenom det ordentligt. Det glänste nu, och hon kände sig ganska stolt över att ha fått det så. Hon satte upp håret i en hög hästsvans. Lite av det kortaste håret hängde längs sidan av huvudet. Eva tog fram en flaska med en rinnig tun rosa aktig vätska. Hon droppade en droppe i varje öga och såg sig i spegeln. Hon var inte riktigt nöjd ännu. Hon plockade fram en liten väska med smink. När hon satt på sig mascara, lite eyeliner och en svag grön ögonskugga så la hon undan det.

"Nu, är det väl någorlunda" sa han till sig själv.

Spegeln svarade henne:

"Någorlunda? Det finns ingen här på slottet som är vackrare än du"

Eva log för sig själv och gick ner till sällskapsrummet.

Det var nästan tomt, om man inte räknare två killar från första året och ett tjejgäng från femte. Det vart tyst när hon klev in i rummet. Eva såg sig omkring och gick fram till eldstaden. Det glödde fortfarande. Klockan var tio i elva. Hon satte sig i en fåtölj och såg in i glöden.

"Vem är du?" frågade en tjej från klungan en bit bort.

"Eva Wescott" sa Eva utan att slita blicken från glöden.

"Det går ingen Eva i Slytherin" sa en annan tjej.

"Nu gör re det" sa Eva och vände sig om.

Dem kom närmare henne och såg på henne med avundsjuka blickar.

"Vilket år?" frågade en tredje tjej.

Först fattade hon inte att dem menade alvar, men sen förstod hon att hon satt ner och kunde lika gärna gå andra, kanske till och med tredje året.

"Första, eller egentligen…" men hon vart avbruten av en av tjejerna:

"Så du menar att du bara är 11?"

Killarna som också var där verkade lyssna ordentligt.

"Nej, jag är tio" sa hon lugnt.

"Tio!?" sa den tredje igen.

Eva ställde sig upp. Hon var ungefär 2 dm kortare än dem. Tjejerna bara gapade. En av killarna ropade:

"Vad sa ru att du hette?"

"Skit i det!" skrek hon tillbaka.

Killen såg sur ut och muttrade något till sin kompis. Sen gick dem där ifrån. Eva gick upp till sovsalen igen. Hon drog m sin mantel och granskade sig i spelgeln. Sen gick hon ner igen och till hennes förvåning var det fler där nu. Åter vart det tyst när hon steg in i rummet. Det var inget hon brydde sig om. a gick ut ur dörren som försvann bakom henne och smög sig ut på skol området.

A/N: Förlåt för det tråkiga korta kapitlet, men jag orkar inte skriva mer just nu. Pluss att jag ska skriva ett kapitel till min andra fic idag. Suck, det är jobbigt --' Jag lovar att skriva ett extra långt kapitel nästa gång, och jag bryter inte löften. D.V.S: om jag kommer ihåg dem. Aja, ses!


	7. Slutet kap 6 och kap 7

A/N: Nu har det gått ett tag och jag måste säga att det kommer bara komma ett kapitel var annan vecka (om ni har tur). Nu när skolan börjat har jag inte tid för så mkt skrivande, det får jag sköta på helgen. Så jag hinner bara arbeta med en fic per helg och då blir det såhär. Om du undrar varför jag inte kan skriva så mkt så måste jag göra allt det här: Städa till kaninerna, Gå ut på promenad, Läxor, Plugga till prov, karate 2 ggr i veckan, Dans, Titta på Anime, leta Manga, Vara social, Kolla mejlen varje dag, Plugga lite till hemma, träna på dansen hemma, Träna karaten hemma, Spela på gitarren, Åka bort (ibland), sjunga, laga maten varje tisdag, Inne på alla internet sidor, läsa massa böcker, spela spel, ha ett liv, SOVA, läsa tidningar, Skriva på mina ficar, läsa andras ficar, leta ackord, leta texter, göra mera läxor och shoppa. Suck, tror det var allt, men man brukar glömma något. Just det, leta inspiration till ficar och låttexter till ficarna. Suck, måste göra det nu. Dessutom ska det har vara 12 A4, lovade det… samma låt eftersom det är samma kapitel i början.

(Eva)

**Golden eye**

**You'll never know **

**How I watched you**

**From the shadows as a child**

**You'll never know **

**How it feels to be the one**

**Who's left behind**

**You'll never know **

**The days and the nights**

**The tears, the tears that I cried**

**But now my time has come**

**And time, time is not on your side**

* * *

**Eva står ensam utanför**

Även om natten dragit sin svarta filt over Hogwarts smog hon genom korridorerna. Hon tog av sig skorna och strumporna. Hon höll dem i handen och smög försiktigt vidare. Anledningen var att skorna lät högre än bara fötter, och hon ville inte heller smutsa ner 

strumporna. Stengolvet isade kallt under fötterna på henne. Men sen länge hade hon vant sig med orättvisa, köld och smärta. Allt det hade hon fått lära sig att det var skönt. Hon kom fram till trapporna och började gå uppåt. När hon sedan kommit till utgångens våning så stannade hon.

"Är det någon där?" hörde hon Mr. Filch ropa från våningen under.

Snabbt sprang hon tyst mot porten. Den var låst. Det var dags att använda det, en av hennes hemligheter. Eva knöt händerna och satte dem mot varandra.

"U

initi me apstraktan" viskade hon tyst.

Sakta fick Eva en genomskinlig färg. Men ändå med färger. Men hon tonades ut lite längs konturerna. Hon hörde Filch komma närmre. Hon lyfte fram sin arm mot vägen och kände på den. Som hon väntat sig. Snabbt gick hon rakt genom sten väggen och kom ut på andra sidan.

"_Du kommer aldrig få tag i mig" _tänkte hon och log för sig själv.

"Normalan" sa hon och fick tillbaka sin vanliga färg.

Hon gick ner mot sjön. Mörkret tyngde luften och det ända som hördes var Evas djupa andetag. För varje andetag steg ett litet vitt moln mot himlen och tonades bort. Hon satte sig vid strandkanten och sköljde sina fötter från smutsen. Vattnet var kallt och det vart ännu kallare när hon lyfte upp fötterna ur vattnet. Eva såg på dem små vågorna som rörde sig från henne. Med en suck såg hon upp mot himlen. Det var stjärnklart och vindstilla. Månen kastade ett svagt vitt sken och gjorde skuggorna dystra och svarta.

"_Ingen kommer någonsin få tag i mig. Vad dem än gör så vinner jag" _

Eva tog på sig sina strumpor och skor. Sen gick hon fram till trädet som stod några meter bort. Hon hoppade upp på en gren och såg ner på des skugga. Som väntat såg hon trädet och alla grenar, och som väntat var det de hon såg. Hennes egen skugga fanns inte där. Hon lutade ryggen mot trädstammen och slöt sina ögon. Minnet tonade fram sig.

_Solen stod högt på himmelen. Klockan var precis 11.30. Eva hade flätat sitt korta hår i två flätor. Dem räckte nästan till axlarna. Hon var tre år. Hon satt ensam i ett rum. Överallt var det vitt. Hon satt i en vit soffa, golvet var vitt, taket och väggarna var vita. Persiennerna för fönstren var vita. Själv var hon iklädd en vit klänning. Hårbanden som hon bundit kring flätorna var vita. Allting var tyst. Det ända som hördes var Evas hjärta som slog hårt, Evas snabba andetag. Hon ställde sig upp och gick fram till den vita dörren mitt emot henne. _

"_Ni förstår väll att ni inte har något val Mrs. Wescott" sa en mansröst._

_Snyftningar hördes inifrån rummet. _

"_Kommer hon någonsin komma ut?" frågade hennes mamma med gråten i halsen._

"_Nej" sa mannen igen. _

"_Gör det ont?" hörde hon sin storasyster Hilary fråga._

"_Inte med bedövning" sa mannen._

_Hon hörde dem resa på sig och hon sprang tillbaka till soffan. Ut kom hennes mamma och syster. Hennes pappa var inte där, han hade varit tvungen att vara på jobbet. Mannen stängde dörren efter dem._

"_Eva, vi måste göra ett ingrepp" sa hennes mamma och satte sig bredvid henne. _

_Även dem hade vita kläder. Hilary hade en likadan klänning som hon själv. Hennes mamma hade vita kontorskläder och i hennes svarta lockiga hår hade hon ett vitt diadem. Hilarys lockar hängde fritt ner till axlarna. _

"_Vad har hänt?" frågade Eva._

"_Du vet vad du kan göra, det är inte bra, resten får du veta inne hon läkaren" sa hennes mamma._

_Dem såg på varandra en liten stund. Hennes mor grät. Tårarna rann längs kinderna. Nästa sekund kramade hon om sin henne. _

"_Lova att förlåta mig" snyftade hon när hon släppte Eva._

"_Kom" sa Hilary med tårar i ögonen. _

_Eva följde Hilary in i nästa rum. Bakom henne hörde hon sin mors snyftningar försvinna. Dörren stängdes och dem satte sig ner på varsin stol._

"_Hilary, du lägger dig på där medans jag pratar med Eva, sen börjar vi" sa mannen med vit rock._

_Hilary nickade lydigt och ställde sig upp. Men hon hejdade sig och viskade:_

"_Du borde få veta, ingen tycker egentligen om dig" _

_Till Eva innan hon fortsatte bort._

"_Du är för farlig för att finnas. Vi har inget annat val än att låsa in dig inuti din syster" sa han._

_Eva såg chockat på honom._

"_Varför?" frågade hon och hennes ögon tårades._

"_Du förstår väll att såna krafter du besitter inte borde existera" sa han lugnt._

"_Döda mig då" sa Eva och torkade bort tårarna ur ögonen._

"_Tyvärr kan vi inte det, krafterna hindrar oss" sa läkaren._

_Evas ögon blixtrade till. Hon lyfte upp sina händer och knöt dem._

"_Nej!" skrek läkaren och ställde sig upp._

_Eva log elakt och satte dem mot varandra._

"_Vad tänker du göra?"_

"_Ugušiti__lekara__polako" mumlade Eva. _

_Läkarens händer for upp till halsen._

"_Sluta" _

"_Vad händer?" frågade Hilary och satte sig upp._

"_Kalla på hjälp, tryck på nöd knappen" sa läkaren så gott han kunde. _

_Hilary sprang till en röd knapp som satt fast på väggen. Det började tjuta. Eva såg på läkaren som for ner på golvet. Han andades rosligt och fort. Någon röck upp dörren. Det var vitklädda vakter. Dem hade sköldar och trollstavar med sig. _

"_Hon kväver mig" sa läkaren. _

"_Pištoljem" sa Eva snabbt._

_En pistol tonade fram sig i hennes hand. Snabbt var vakterna skutna. Hilary flämtade skräckslaget till. Eva vände sig till Hilary. _

"_Ingen gillar mig va?" sa hon._

"_Nej. Inte änns mamma eller pappa. Pappa skyller alltid på jobbet för att slippa vara med. Mamma vill inte att du ska tappa kontrollen över krafterna, och jag, Jag har alltid hatat dig" sa Hilary snabbt. _

"_Det räcker!" skrek Eva._

_Hon föll ner på knä. Blodet från vakterna fläckade hennes vita klänning. Tårarna rann ner längs hennes kinder. _

"_Var… försiktig" viskade läkaren och föll ihop helt. _

"_Varför dödar du alla? Du dödade Wictoria också, varför?"_

"_Hon förtjänade det, du också!" skrek Eva förtvivlat. _

_En spänd tystnad la sig över dem._

"_Vad händer?" frågade hennes mor._

_Hon hade sprungit in i rummet och såg på sina döttrar._

"_Hilary!" skrek hon och sprang fram till henne._

_Dem kramade varandra. En smärta tonade upp sig i bröstet. Hjärtat kändes som sten, bly, ett vapen. Någon mer kom in i rummet. Eva vände sig om mot personen och allt blev svart. När hon åter kunde se igen, då såg hon från Hilarys ögon. Hon såg sin egna livlösa kropp på golvet. _

Eva såg ner på sina händer. Dem händerna hade mördat flera gånger. Wictoria, läkaren, väktarna, Katten, Mrs. Clamp och hennes dotter, men hennes son hade fått överleva. Med en suck hoppade hon ner från grenen och gick tillbaka upp mot slottet.

A/N: Det var slutet på kapitlet "Eva står ensam utanför" Men nu så ska ni ju få ett helt till kapitel.

(Fred)

**Gomenasai**

**What I thought wasn't all**

**So innocent**

**Was a delicate doll**

**Of porcelain **

**When I wanted to call you**

**And ask you for help**

**I stopped myself**

**Gomenasai for everything **

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend **

**Like I do now**

**What I thought was a dream **

**A mirage **

**Was as real as it seemed **

**A privilege**

**When I wanted to tell you**

**I made a mistake**

**I walked away**

**Gomenasai for everything **

**Gomenasai, I know I let you down**

**Gomenasai till the end**

**I never needed a friend **

**Like I do now**

* * *

**Förlåt, ett enda ord, Hur svårt kan det vara?**

George vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Det var underligt att Fred redan var vaken. Om någon av dem var morgonpigg så var det George, och Fred var vaken.

"Hur är det?" frågade han sin bror.

Fred ryckte till. Han hade inte sett att George var vaken ännu. Han vände sig om mot sin tvilling och sa:

"Jag har inte pratat med Hilary sen hon 'dog'. Jag vill träffa henne, men hon är fortfarande arg på mig"

"mm" mumlade George "Jag undrar vad som hände"

"Det är det ingen som vet, eller jo, Hilary" sa Fred.

"Varför letar du inte upp henne då?" frågade George.

"Gör det själv" sa Fred surt.

"Det är ju ni som är osams" Muttrade George och gäspade stort.

Fred la armarna i kors och sa:

"Hon är nog inte så glad på dig heller"

"Vad har jag gjort?" fnös George upprört.

"Första dagen, när vi lurade dem" sa Fred lugnt.

"Hon är mest sur på dig" morrade George och la sig ner igen.

Fred struntade i att svara och började klä på sig. När han var klar gick han mot dörren.

"Vart ska du?" frågade George sömnigt.

"Frukost" sa Fred och gick.

Som han förväntade sig var sällskapsrummet tomt. Han smög ut genom porträttet och mumlade lite för sig själv.

"Hilary borde inte bli sur på mig om jag sa förlåt. Men det har hon ju blivigt en gång… Men det är inte säkert att hon reagerar likadant igen, det vart ju fel förra gången. Men om, hon kanske dör då…"

"Vem kanske dör då?" frågade en röst plötsligt.

Fred hoppade till, han hade inte väntat sig att någon skulle vara uppe klockan fyra på morgonen, mer än han själv. Han vände sig om och fick syn på en tjej med långt svart uppsatt hår och ljus gröna ögon. Hon såg ganska ung ut, fast hon var lite längre än tjejerna i hans årskurs.

"Vem är du?" frågade han och noterade Slytherin märket på hennes mantel.

"Eva Wescott" sa hon lugnt.

Freds ögon spärrades upp och han såg uppriktigt galen ut då han såg på henne med en tvivlande blick.

"Är du Hilarys tvilling?" frågade han efter ett tag.

"Nej, hennes ett år yngre syster" flinade hon när hon såg Freds chockade min.

"Ska hon gå andra året?" frågade Fred.

"Nej" skrattade Eva.

"Då ska du inte ha börjat här" konstaterade Fred.

"Vad duktig du är på matte" sa hon med ett flin.

"Haha, jätte kul" sa Fred ironiskt och himlade med ögonen.

"Ska du svara på _min _fråga snart eller?" frågade Eva.

"Vilken fråga?" sa Fred oförstående.

"Vem kanske dör om du säger förlåt?" upprepade Eva och misslyckades med att inte himla med ögonen.

Fred stod tyst ett tag innan han sa:

"Hilary"

"Varför ska du be om ursäkt till henne?" frågade Eva och rynkade på näsan.

"Jag sårade henne för några år sedan och…"

"Några år? Menar du när du vart sur på henne för att hon inte såg skillnad på er?" avbröt Eva.

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Fred.

"Jag var med henne. Och lita på mig, hon förtjänar inte ett förlåt" med dem orden vände hon på klacken och gick.

Fred stod kvar några minuter. Sen fortsatte han gå, men inte längre mot tavlan med fruktskålen. Han gick tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. Där satt han och väntade. Tiden gick långsamt. Det kalla, mörka, tysta sällskapsrummet slukade all lycka. Nästan som en dementor susat in och gömde sig i ett hörn. Fred drog handen genom håret och såg mot klockan. Den var kvart över sex. När som helst borde lamporna tändas och elever stiga upp. Utanför steg solen och kastade dem ljusa strålarna mot gården. Någon kom ner för trappan. Fred vände sig snabbt om och såg mot trapporna. Det var precis som han hoppats på. Den som kom, var Hilary.

"Morrn" mumlade han från soffan.

Hilary stannade upp och vände sig efter ljudet. Först såg hon ingen i dunklet, men sekunden efter tändes lamporna. Då såg hon inte häller någonting. Ljuset bländade henne och hon skuggade snabbt ögonen med armen. Då såg hon Fred sitta i soffan och betrakta henne. Ögonen lös av rädsla och förtvivlan, men ändå fanns en glimt av längtan och trygghet.

"God morgon" sa hon med en underlig ton.

En spänd tystnad la sig över dem. Hilary såg forskande och lite halv surt på honom, och han svarade det med att se tillbaka på henne med sina känslofulla ögon. Länge stod dem så. Efter några minuter sa hon:

"Ville du något eller?"

Någon mer började gå ner för trappan. Hilary vände sig om och Sarah kom ner.

"Hej Hillary" sken hon.

Men när hon såg Fred fnös hon till.

"Det är han från tåget" sa hon surt och började gå mot porträtthålet.

Varken Hilary eller Fred rörde sig.

"Jag ville…" börja han, men kom av sig.

"Kommer du Hilary?" sa Sarah halvägs genom hålet.

Med en sista bekymrad blick på Fred sprang hon ifatt Sarah och lämnade honom ensam igen. Fred sjönk ihop på soffan igen. Det kändes som en kniv skurit han hjärta på mitten. Hans hand 

vilade mot bröstet då han slöt sina ögon. Då kom han ihåg en sång som han hört en flicka sjunga när han var mindre. Han kunde däremot inte minnas vem.

"_Every little piece of my broken heart, Will miss you until the end. Every tear that falls from my eyes, will be my mirror of death. I gave you my guardian angel, you are more important than me. I will always survive, if you are somewhere out there. I don't mind if you love another. For me you'll always be number one. The tears I cry, the thoughts I left behind, only you survive the day. And then I won't care how much my heart is broken, and then I won't care how much my soul is bleeding. And then l won't care how much my mind is dying, When all my tears has fall to the ground"_

Han kunde riktigt höra den ljusa, lena varma rösten sjunga. Orden ekade i hans tankar. Han kände sig genast varm inombords. En helande sång som tröstade och förstod, som altig kunde vara till hands. En sång som skulle befria bördan, så man själv kunde flyga bort med vinden.

"Hej Fred" sa George lite halv glatt när han satte sig bredvid honom.

"Hej George" sa fred och ryckte till.

Dem satt tysta en stund.

"Har du hört en låt som går ungefär såhär: Every little piece of my heart… nånting… will be my mirror… eeeh… I will always survive…" började Fred men George avbröt honom:

"Ett, Ja, jag känner igen den, Två, Träna på minnet"

"Vem sjöng den?" frågade Fred ivrigt och ställde sig upp.

"Jag vet inte, jag hörde den för något år sedan. Men det ända jag minns var en ljus röst och svart hår"

"Hm" Fred sjönk ner på soffan igen.

"Varför undra du?" frågade George.

Fred satt tyst en liten stund innan han sa:

"När jag satt här för ett tag sen, så hörde jag låten. Hon sjöng den för mig. Men bara i tankarna" mumlade Fred och såg bekymrat ner i sitt knä.

"Skumt" sa George.

Deras samtal avbröts av Freds mage som kurrade högt.

"Åt inte du förut?" frågade George med höjda ögonbryn.

"Nej jag vände tillbaka hit" sa Fred och höll sig om magen.

"Ska vi gå och äta?" frågade George.

Fred nickade och dem reste sig upp. Dem vart förvånade över att sällskapsrummet blivigt fullt utan att dem märkt något. Men dem fortsatte snart gå.

"_Den här morgonen var konstig. Först Eva som verkade hata Hilary. Vert om hon ifrån? Hur kunde hon veta vad som hänt? Visserligen så kunde Hilary ha berättat, men hon sa att hon var där. Sen den här sången. Få se, hur gick den nu igen? Äh, jag kommer aldrig komma ihåg det" _tänkte Fred medans dem gick längs korridorerna. Han såg mot sin bror. Han var också försjunken i tankar.

"_Jag kan inte fatta det? Hur kan någon sjunga i någons huvud? Fred måste ha sagt fel. Ingen kan finnas inom någon, eller? I så fall måste det vara komplicerad magi. Ungefär som bara Dumbledore skulle känna till. Hm, Vem är det där?" _George fick syn på Eva som närmade sig från andra änden av korridoren.

"Du sa inget till henne va?" sa hon plötsligt mot dem.

George såg oförstående på henne. Dem ljusgröna ögonen lös av hat och hoppfullhet. Hennes svarta hår var utsläppt och dansade bakom henne.

"Nej" sa Fred och såg ner mot marken.

"Vem är det där? Han ser ut som du" konstaterade Eva och stannade framför dem.

"Min tvilling George" sa Fred och såg även han in i hennes ögon.

"Ses kanske sen då" sa Eva och gick förbi dem.

George såg efter henne och såg sen forskande på Fred. Han skakade bara på huvudet och fortsatte gå.

"Vem var det där?" frågade han när han sprungit ikapp honom.

"Eva Wescott, tioårig Slytherinare, hatar sin storasyster… Hilary" rabblade han på.

"Vänta, vänta, vänta" sa George och stoppade sin bror med handen.

"Vad är det?" muttrade Fred halv surt samtidigt som hans mage kurrade högt.

"Hur vet du allt? Och hur kan hon gå här när hon är tio?" frågade George utan att notera blixtarna som sköt ur sin tvillings smala ögon.

"Jag stötte på henne imorse, ingen aning varför hon är här" sa Fred och ryckte sig ur sin brors grepp.

George kastade en sista blick efter Eva, men hon hade sen länge försvunnit runt hörnet. Han suckade och skulle precis skynda ifatt Fred när han hörde rösten. Precis som han mindes den:

"_Every little piece of my broken heart, Will miss you until the end. Every tear that falls from my eyes, will be my mirror of death. I gave you my guardian angel, you are more important than me. I will always survive, if you are somewhere out there. I don't mind if you love _

_another. For me you'll always be number one. The tears I cry, the thoughts I left behind, only you survive the day. And then I won't care how much my heart is broken, and then I won't care how much my soul is bleeding. And then I won't care how much my mind is dying, When all my tears has fall to the ground"_

Till hans förvåning hade även Fred stannat. Sakta vände han sig om och såg rakt in i Georges ögon.

"Hörde du?" frågade han.

George nickade sakta. Dem båda öppnade munnen och sa varannan mening.

"Every little piece of my heart, will miss you until the end" började Fred.

"Every tear that falls from my eyes, will be my mirror of death" mumlade George till svar.

"I gave you my guardian angel, you are more important than me" sa Fred sakta.

"I will always survive, if you are somewhere out there"

"I don't mind if you love another. For me you'll always be number one"

"The tears I cry, the thoughts I left behind, only you survive the day"

"And then I won't care how much my heart is broken"

"And then I won't care how much my soul is bleeding"

"And then I won't care how much my mind is dying"

"When all my tears has fall to the ground" avslutade George med en viskning.

Alla runt omkring dem såg chockade ut. Hur ofta ställde sig Weasley tvillingarna och citerade dikter? Fred och George såg forskande på varandra innan dem fortsatte mot stora salen. När dem satte sig, så satte dem sig långt från dem andra.

"Vi hörde det samtidigt" sa George.

"Tror du att dem andra också kunde höra det?" frågade Fred och tog en tugga av sitt bröd samtidigt som hans mage åter kurrade.

"Nej, såg du inte deras miner?" sa George förvånat och tog även han en macka.

Fred såg ut att fundera på något. Sen gjorde han en äcklad grimas.

"Vad är det Fred?" frågade George.

"Tomat" muttrade Fred och öppnade mackan.

George började skratta medans Fred surt plockade bort tomaten.

"Tror du att det har något med Eva att göra?" frågade Fred för att få George att sluta skratta.

"Nej det tror jag inte" sa George, men såg ut att tänka på det.

Fred såg mot porten som ledde in till stora salen, eller ut till korridoren utanför. Där stod Eva. Dem ljusgröna ögonen borrade genom honom. Han slog snabbt bort blicken. Men det han såg nu var inte bättre. Längre bort vid Gryffindorbordet satt Hilary och Sarah. Men inte ensamma. Erik, Jon och Lucas gjorde dem sällskap.

"Eller det kanske kan vara så, men det är inte troligt enligt mig" sa George.

Fred ryckte till och vände sig mot George igen. Det tog några sekunder innan Fred fattade vad han hade sagt.

"Du har säkert rätt" sa Fred och kastade en snabb blick mot Hilary igen innan han återgick till sin macka.

"Något stör dig, eller hur?" konstaterade George.

"Va? Nej" Ljög Fred.

Det syntes på George att han inte trodde honom, men han lät det ändå va. Istället tog han en till macka. Fred såg bort mot Hilary igen. Det han såg fick kroppen att rysa. Ögonen tårades och ett hugg i hjärtat vällde fram som en orkan. Han knöt sina nävar under bordet och bet ihop käken hårt för att inte skrika. Det han såg… Hilary kysste Erik. Hilary, hans Hilary. Okej, hon var inte hans, men det borde vara så. Då kunde han höra det igen.

"_Every little piece of my broken heart, Will miss you until the end. Every tear that falls from my eyes, will be my mirror of death. I gave you my guardian angel, you are more important than me. I will always survive, if you are somewhere out there. I don't mind if you love another. For me you'll always be number one. The tears I cry, the thoughts I left behind, only you survive the day. And then I won't care how much my heart is broken, and then I won't care how much my soul is bleeding. And then I won't care how much my mind is dying, When all my tears has fall to the ground"_

* * *

A/N: Ja, nu vart det väldigt långt. Men ja, hoppas ni orkade läsa allt. Men kapitlen kommer kanske inte änns komma ut varannan vecka nu. Har så mkt att göra. Dessutom har jag kommit på massa fler ficar och så vill jag skriva Naruto ff också. Suck, hoppas jag någonsin hinner.


	8. Gröna ögon fulla med hat

A/N: Nu var det länge sen! Men jag hittade en bra låt till det här kapitlet, så läs det gärna. Jag vet att många inte änns läser min AN men du som ser detta, läs låten. Dem hör alltid till kapitlet. _"tankar"_

(Eva)

**Everything burns**

**She sits in her corner**

**Singing herself to sleep**

**Wrapped in all of promises**

**That no one seems to keep**

**She no longer cries to herself**

**No tears left to wash away**

**Just diaries of empty pages**

**Feeling gone a stray**

**But she will sing**

**Walking through life unnoticed**

**Knowing that no one cares**

**Too consumed in their masquerade**

**No one sees her there**

**And still she sings**

**Til everything burns**

**While everyone scream**

**Burning their lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**All of this hate**

**And all of this pain**

**I'll burn it all down**

**As my anger reigns**

**Watching it all fade away**

* * *

**Gröna ögon fulla med hat**

Eva ser ut över stora salen. Hennes blick drogs mot Gryffindor bordet. Fred såg snabbt bort. Eva fortsatte betrakta honom. Även på så långt avstånd visste hon att något var fel. Hon följde bordet och fick syn på Hilary och Erik. Så det var bara det? Eva vände om och gick ut ur salen igen. Regnet utanför smattrade ilsket mot rutorna. I korridorerna pratade eleverna med varandra. Men Eva gick ensam. Hennes svarta hår var utsläppt och fladdrade lite av fartvinden. Luggen dolde hennes ögon och hon ökade på stegen.

"_Kärlek? Varför tycker han att han har det jobbigt? Det är stor skillnad på smärta och kärlek. Även om kärleken krossar en… finns det värre"_

Eva sprang nu. Ingen verkade bry sig om henne eller ens se henne. Eleverna skrattade och gick med glada leenden till stora salen. Ändå var hon den ända som var ensam. Inte älskad av någon, ett monster. Eva stannade upp och såg åt sidan, porten ut. Hon sprang ut. Bort från lyckan som fanns inne, bort från dem som inte visste vad smärta var, bort från den perfekta Hilary som alla gillade. Inte förrän hon stod vid sjön stannade hon. Vinden slet i håret och regnet krusade vattenytan. Eva såg med hat ut över sjön. Hon plockade upp en sten och kastade den det hårdaste hon kunde i vattnet. Det skvätte och blötte ner henne helt.

"_Varför var jag aldrig älskad? Varför flydde alla från mig… innan den dagen då min själ förseglades? Kärlek, kommer aldrig drabba mig. Smärtan är redan tillräcklig, även om kärlek inte skadar. Kärlek är bara som ett skrubbsår. Ingen vet hur det är att blöda ordentligt, ingen förutom jag"_

Eva såg upp mot dem gråa molnen. Regnet droppade ner i hennes ansikte. Hon kunde höra någon komma bakom henne. Leran som klafsade avslöjade honom… henne... den… det var de än var för något. Eva sänkte ner huvudet men vände sig inte om. Personen stannade. Eva kände på sig att personen betraktade henne. Hon vände sig om och fick se Hilary.

"Hej" sa hon och log försiktigt.

Eva svarade inte utan vände bort blicken igen.

"Eva, vad gör du här?" frågade Hilary.

"Skit i det" muttrade Eva.

"Men, du är min syster. Du kan prata med mig" sa Hilary.

"Glöm det. Du är inte min syster. Du är ett vandrande fängelse som hållit mig gömd flera år!"

"Förlåt, jag ville inte" sa Hilary försiktigt.

"Varför gick du med på det då?" fnös hon.

"Det spelade inte roll vad jag ville heller"

"Du vart alltid favoriserad. Så sluta spela oskyldig! Du skulle göra vad som helst för att jag skulle försvinna!" skrek Eva.

Tystnaden la sig som en tung blöt filt över syskonen. Dem såg in i varandras ögon, utan att blinka en ända gång. Hilarys tårfyllda och Evas som istället var fulla med hat. Efter någon minut fnös Eva och gick in igen. Hon lämnade Hilary bakom sig, ensam med tårarna rinnandes längs kinderna tillsammans med regndropparna.

"Har du sätt Hilary?" frågade Fred når hon kom in "Är hon där ute?" fortsatte han.

"Varför undrar du?"

"Jag känner fortfarande att jag borde säga förlåt" sa Fred.

Eva suckade och skakade på huvudet.

"Hon är inte där"

Eva gick förbi honom och viskade tyst:

"Pevati pesmu, Fred"

Hon log ett leende och fortsatte mot sovsalarna. Fred stod kvar. Han såg efter henne när hon försvann runt hörnet. Sakta gick han tillbaka mot sitt uppehållsrum. Men han kom inte så långt. Fred stannade till.

"_Every little piece of my broken heart, Will miss you until the end. Every tear that falls from my eyes, will be my mirror of death. I gave you my guardian angel, you are more important than me. I will always survive, if you are somewhere out there. I don't mind if you love another, for me you'll always be number one. The tears I cry, the thoughts I left behind, only you survive the day. And then I won't care how much my heart is broken, and then I won't care how much my soul is bleeding. And then I won't care how much my mind is dying, when all my tears has fall to the ground"_

Fred stod som fastklistrad på marken. Hilary hade gått in igen och såg Fred. Hon gick fram till honom och ställde sig framför honom. Men han stod bara där med halvöppen mun och ögon som stirrade på henne. Men hon visste att han inte såg henne.

"Fred, mår du bra? Det är Fred va?" frågade Hilary och viftade med armarna framför ögonen på Fred.

"… fall to the ground" mumlade Fred och hans blick kom åter till jorden.

"AAAAGH!!" skrek han när han såg händerna som viftade en centimeter från hans huvud.

Av skriket blev flera runt omkring rädda och började springa skrikandes därifrån. Hilary också. Innan Fred han fatta att han äns hade skrikigt så var han ensam i korridoren. Han såg sig fundersamt omkring, ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte gå. Sången snurrade runt i hans huvud. Han började tro att det hade med Eva att göra mer och mer. Varje gång han sett henne så har sången spelat upp sig i hans huvud. Fred skulle precis svänga runt ett hörn när någon sprang in i honom från andra sidan. Med ett brak landade dem på golvet.

"Gick det bra?" hörde han George säga.

Fred började skratta och ställde sig upp.

"Fred! Vart tog du vägen förut?" frågade George och ställde sig upp han med.

"Letade efter Hilary, men jag hittade henne inte" sa Fred besviket.

"Du vet att lektionen har börjat va?" frågade George.

"VA!?" skrek Fred "Vad är klockan?"

"Vi började för en kvart sen, förvandlingskonst" sa George med ett flin på läpparna.

Fred grep tag om Georges arm och började springa.

"Ta det lugnt!" skrek George.

"Men vi får poängavdrag!" skrek Fred tillbaka.

"Vem bryr sig?" fräste George.

"Hilary!"

"Jag vill inte få liv avdrag!" snäste George.

"Jag bryr mig inte!" muttrade Fred och sprang snabbare.

"Förlåt att vi är sena!" skrek Fred redan innan han öppnat dörren.

Han smällde upp dörren och rusade in.

"Vi är här!" skrek han mellan andetagen.

George föll framåt och lutade händerna på knäna och lyckades flämta fram:

"Va-va-vatt-tten"

McGonagall såg frågande på dem och resten av klassen stirrade antingen på dem med höjda ögonbryn eller låg på golvet och gapskrattade.

EFTER LEKITIONEN

"Det var inte så farligt, bara 5 poäng" sa Fred glatt och såg ut som en levande smillie.

George suckade och såg snarare ut som ett levande regnmoln. Han var ihopsjunken, grå (av illamående) och ögonen sköt blixtrar så några likheter fanns det i alla fall.

"Hur skulle Hilary fått veta att det var vi som orsakade poängavdraget förresten?" frågade George och la en hand på sin mage.

"De… det vet jag… inte" sa Fred och stelnade till.

Likheten mellan ett moln vart större. Molnet fick ett utbrott.

"Då sprang vi i onödan! Hon skulle aldrig fått veta att det var vårt fel! Du är så korkad, kan du aldrig tänka dig för!? Varför skulle vi springa? Vad var det bra för!? Det ända som hände var att jag började må illa och att du somnade på lektionen!! VAKNA UPP! HILARY SKULLE ALDRIG FÅTT VETA NÅGONTING!!"

Fred tyckte nästan att han kunde se rökpuffarna som fick George att lika en tjur. Han backade lite och önskade att han hade gått i något annat elevhem… tjurar gillar inte rött.

"Men George… Nu fick vi inte så mycket i poängavdrag… det är bra för oss också" sa Fred och backade lite till.

Georges ögon slutade skuta blixtar och han rätade på sig.

"Jag antar det" sen gick han utan att säga ett ända ord till.

Fred stod ett tag och såg efter honom, men det visste inte George om. Han hade kommit på andra tankar. Eva gick i korridoren åt motsatt håll.

"_Ska jag säga hej eller inte? Det är ju faktiskt Fred som "känner" henne. Men hej kan man väll säga… eller?"_

Eva var ungefär tio meter bort nu. Hon kom närmare och närmare. Varje sekund for tankarna som en orkan genom Georges huvud, om och om igen. Han bestämde sig för att säga hej i alla fall. Hela tiden hade Eva gått med nerböjt huvud så ögonen doldes. Men precis när han skulle säga hej till henne tittade hon upp och rakt in i hans ögon. Dem vart rädda och Evas ögon fylldes med hat. Hon såg hur hela han vart rädd och stannade upp. Dem gröna ögonen trängde in i hans själ, genomborrade vartenda lyckligt minne. Han kände en iskall känsla i magen och hjärtat. Sen sänkte hon huvudet igen och gick förbi.

"Pevati pesmu, George" viskade hon och försvann runt hörnet.

Nu var det Georges tur att stå hypnotiserad och stirra tomt i luften. Men ännu hade han inte hört sången i huvudet.

"_Every little piece of my broken heart, Will miss you until the end" _George rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten.

"_Every tear that falls from my eyes, will be my mirror of death" _Hans händer flög upp till huvudet, hans andetag var djupa och långsamma_. _

"_I gave you my guardian angel, you are more important than me. __I will always survive, if you are somewhere out there" _George sökte sig mot sten väggen I korridoren och slog I den med en duns.

" _I don't mind if you love another, for me you'll always be number one. The tears I cry, the thoughts I left behind, only you survive the day."_ Andetagen blev snabbare George sjönk ner på golvet, Hela tiden med ryggen mot väggen_._

" _And then I won't care how much my heart is broken, and then I won't care how much my soul is bleeding_." Smärtan av ensamhet sköljde över honom. Ögonen tårades och tårarna började sakta rinna längs hans kinder.

"_And then I won't care how much my mind is dying, when all my tears has fall to the ground"_ I samma ögonblick som dem sista orden ekade i hans huvud, i samma ögonblick föll tårarna ner på stengolvet.

Eva visste mycket väl exakt vad som hände, även om hon redan försvunnit bort bland dem oroade eleverna. På vägen mötte hon även Fred. Hon såg upp i hans ögon, lika oskyldigt som en femåring. Han såg misstänkt på henne och lite fundersamt. Evas ögon fylldes åter igen med hat. Även Freds ögon blev rädda, även Fred stannade upp.

"Pevati pesmu, Fred" viskade hon till honom.

Han hörde vartenda ord och såg chockat på henne.

"Pevati pesmu?" upprepade han och skrek till.

Eva log elakt och lämnade honom på golvet. Hon visste lika väl vad som hände med Fred, som med George. Sången. Eva skrattade för sig själv och gick iväg. Hon var på väg till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Det blödande såret slutade aldrig svida. Kniven i hjärtat vreds om mer och mer för var dag. Bara för att hon visste. Hon var ensam. Ingen älskade henne. Hennes familj försökte döda henne och alla hon såg vart rädda. Deras ögon lös av skräck och hon hade sitt egna sätt att straffa dem på.

"_Smärta. Varför är jag den ända som känner det ordentligt? Köttsliga sår känns inte om man jämför det. Tror jag. Ingen kunde någonsin se mig när jag var fången. Inte älskad, inte saknad. Nästan ingen visste om min existens!" _

Eva hade kommit fram nu. Hon såg sig omkring i uppehållsrummet. Det var nästan tomt. Alla åt lunch. Eva var inte hungrig. Hon var van med att inte få mat alls. På något sätt hade hon överlevt inuti Hilary utan mat eller vatten. Eva gick upp till sovsalen. Med ett självbelåtet leende ställde hon sig framför spegeln.

"Ugušiti osećanja, Eva" sa hon bestämt till spegelbilden.

Smärtan dunkade på inne i hjärtat. Kölden av ensamhet svepte över henne och hon suckade.

"Antar att det fortfarande inte funkar" suckade Eva och satte sig på sängen.

"Människor av samma kött och blod kan du inte ta livet ifrån. Du kan inte häller ändra människors känslor, inte änns dina egna" citerade hon och sjönk ihop med en suck.

* * *

A/N: Okej, förlåt för att det tog sån tid. Men jag har inte haft tid… eller jo det har jag. Men jag tror jag bara fick en kommentar och då glömde jag bort ficen helt och hållet. Skriv gärna några fler reviewer


	9. Elden som Dumbledore inte kunde släcka

A/N: Hallå! Är det någon slags review protest eller så? Iaf så närmar det sig slutet. Det kommer några fler kapitel, kanske 3 eller 4 st. Reviewa gärna på slutet.

(Vet inte riktigt, nåra… fast det blir fel för vissa i texten)

**Can't help, falling in love**

**Wise men say only fools rush in**

**Bu****t I can't help**

**Falling in love with you**

**Shall I say, would it be a sin?**

**If I can't help falling in love with you**

**Like a river flows to the sea**

**So it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help**

**Falling in love with you**

* * *

**Elden som Dumbledore inte kunde släcka**

Solen kastade ett dunkelt sken genom dem dammigafönsterrutorna. Det hade blivigt november och träden stod döda och kala. Hilary hade vaknat tidigt och satt i sin säng. Hon hade redan bytt om till skoluniformen och hon hade till och med sorterat sina böcker i väskan. Sakta öppnade Sarah sina ögon.

"God morgon" gäspade hon fram och satte sig upp.

"Morrn" Mumlade Hilary och betraktade Sarah när hon ställde sig upp och gick gäspandes mot badrummet.

Innan Sarah stängde dörren så gäspade hon stort. Hilary väntade och såg ner i knät hela tiden. När Sarah kom ut igen så sken hon upp och lyfte blicken. Sarah böt snabbt om och dem gick ner till sällskapsrummet. Om några minuter skulle det bli frukost. Det var ganska många där och dem satte sig på golvet i ett hörn.

"Hade vi läxa i försvar mot svartkonsten till idag?" frågade Sarah oroligt.

"Nej faktiskt inte, det förvånar mig" sa Hilary och såg eftertänksam ut.

"Hurså?" frågade Sarah och la huvudet på sned.

Hilary tänkte ett litet tag innan hon sa:

"Vi brukar få läxor"

Sarah hummade bara och dem satt tysta igen. Det var ganska lugnt och stilla i rummet.

"Jag går och hämtar min väska" sa Hilary och försvann upp mot sovsalen.

Ingen fanns där, alla var nere i sällskapsrummet. Hilary gick in i rummet med skylten "Första års elever" och låste dörren bakom sig. Hon ville vara ifred och tänka på saker.

Nere i sällskapsrummet var allt fortfarande lugnt tills…

"DET BRINNER!" skrek Fred.

"Släck det då" sa någon från tredje året.

"Det går inte, alla ska fly ut på skolgården!" skrek George.

Både han och Fred vände och sprang ut. En sekund var det helt tyst. Sen greps alla av panik. Eleverna trängde sig före varandra för att ta sig ut. De fanns överallt, klättrandes ovanpå varandra eller krypandes på golvet. Skriken ekade i den stora trappuppgången. Elever från alla håll sprang mot utgången och friheten. Ingen ville brinna inne. Sarah såg upp mot taket och kände värmen från elden. En del av taket rasade in och slog sönder flera trappor. Elever från alla år störtade mot marken i skrik. Elden spred sig längs väggar och golv.

"Hilary!" skrek hon allt vad hon kunde.

Men den ända som inte märkt branden ännu var hon. Inlåst i sovsalen satt hon på golvet och betraktade sprickorna i golvet. Plötsligt kunde hon höra ett brak och det vart varmt. Hilary såg misstänksamt mot dörren och ställde sig sakta upp. Men istället för att gå till dörren gick hon till fönstret.

"_Hur kunde det bli så varmt? Måste öppna fönstret"_

Fönstret var låst, som vanligt. Men när hon såg ut på gården fick hon se många elever. Alla såg med panik runt omkring sig. Värmen steg och skrik hördes. Med änns förstod hon. Hilary snurrade runt och sprang mot dörren. Hon röck snabbt upp den och blev stormad av elden. Röken spred sig snabbt och strax kunde hon nästan inte se någonting. Hon hostade och föll ner på golvet. Där nere var röken inte lika tät. Hon kunde se elden sprida sig i rummet och äta upp allting där inne.

Sarah skrek till och han precis fly bort från en rasande vägg. Men en som inte han var Jon Beggs, Eriks kompis från andra året.

"Jon!" skrek han och Lucas.

Dem såg Jon falla ner och försvinna under dem brinnande sten högarna.

"_Vad är det här? Sten brinner inte men ändå gör den det" _

Sarah såg några stenar falla ner mot Erik och Lucas som bara stod och stirrade ner efter Jon. Hon såg med panik från dem fallande stenarna, till Erik och Lucas och tillbaka till stenarna.

"Erik, Lucas, akta er!" skrek hon och sprang mot dem.

Hon grep tag kring deras handleder och började springa. Dem lyckades ta sig ut utan livshotande problem. Det ända var att Lucas föll och fick brännskador på högra smalbenet. När dem äntligen kommit ut så sjönk Erik ner i gräset och Sarah hjälpte Lucas till Pomfrey som väntade på skadade. Sarah gick sedan tillbaka till Eric och satte sig bredvid honom i gräset.

"Han dog eller hur?" sa Erik, fast han visste svaret.

Sarah svarade inte utan såg ner på marken. En liten stund senare så började hon gråta.

"Jag… jag kunde aldrig berätta…" snyftade hon fram.

"Han visste" sa Eric.

Sarah såg på honom med tårigt ansikte.

"Hur då?" frågade hon.

"Det märktes lång väg" sa Erik lugnt.

Sarah ställde sig plötsligt upp.

"Oh nej! Vart är Hilary!?"

Röken tvingade henne att backa. Om några sekunder så skulle elden sluka henne. Hilary kravlade fram till fönstret och slog på det med all sin kraft. Glaset sprack bara. Hon slog igen och glasskärvorna for ut genom fönstret. Glaset rev hennes händer då hon åter slog. Mer och mer glas lossnade och föll ner på golvet och ut genom fönstret. Elden närmade sig och nu brann det bara någon meter ifrån henne. Hilary andades in mer rök och slängde sig på fönstret. Det sprack och glassplitter regnade ner. Precis när hon slängt sig ut slöt sig elden.

"Hilary!" skrek någon nerifrån marken.

Det var Sarah och med ens så kom hon på att nu föll hon ner mot marken. Med panik försökte hon få fram sitt trollspö. Men när det var framme så tappade hon det. En kvast kom susandes mot henne och det sista hon såg innan hon slöt ögonen var Freds bruna ögon.

"Okej, vilka är kvar där inne?" frågade McGonagall rektorn.

"Jag vet inte Minerva, men tydligt så har flera dödats i kampen mot elden, och många är skadade" sa Dumbledore.

"Ska ni inte ingripa?" frågade Snape med en kylig röst.

"Elden är utanför mitt område. Jag kan inte göra någonting, ministeriet är på väg" sa Dumbledore.

Dem andra som hört såg chokat på honom. Fanns det verkligen magi som inte Dumbledore visste om, men ministeriet?

"Registrering!" ropade han och drog fram en lista ur tomma intet.

Eleverna på gården radade upp sig i en lång kö. Längst fram stod Sarah.

"Sarah McPherson" sa hon.

Dumbledore såg forskande på henne.

"Första året, Gryffindor" sa Sarah.

"Jag vet" sa Dumbledore och markerade på listan.

"Vad vet du om andra elever som inte står i kön?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Hilary Wescott och Lucas Goodwin är hos Pomfrey. Jon Beggs är troligen död" sa Sarah med en klump i halsen innan hon brast ut i gråt.

Han antecknade och såg sen på Sarah med medlidsamma ögon.

"till McGonagall" sa han och Sarah gick iväg.

Någon timma senare så var registreringen klar och ministeriet hade påbörjat släckningen av elden. Dumbledore konstaterade att det var 7 döda och 50 skadade av 280 elever och Eva då. Men henne och några fler visste dem inget om, vart dem var och om dem levde.

Eva satt uppe i ett träd. Hon ville inte att någon skulle se henne, inte såhär. Hennes svarta långa hår hade börjat brinna och nu var håret väldigt kort och frasigt. Det räckte henne nästan till axlarna. Hennes skoluniform var svart och bränd. Kjolen hade blivigt kortare och tjocktröjan hade fått ett hål i ryggen, slipsen hade försvunnit och skorna var blodiga. Blodet från andra elever som dött, bland annat Jons. Några från ministeriet bar på döda kroppar ur skolan och andra kastade blått sken över elden som var kvar. Sakta hoppade hon ner och gick mot Dumbledore.

"Eva Wescott" sa hon till Dumbledore som var färdig att anteckna färdigt om dem "nya" döda.

Dumbledore vände sig mot henne och höjde ögonbrynen en aning innan han antecknade lite till. Eva såg sig omkring för att se vilka som klarat sig. Till sin besvikelse skymtade hon Hilary hos Pomfrey och Sarah var med Erik och Lucas. Fred och George betraktade henne en 

bit bortifrån, och ehh… några till. Utan att säga ett ord till någon så gick hon. Blickarna följde henne ända tills hon försvann runt hörnet. Den sista lågan tonades bort och mörkret föll.

"Eva!" hördes en röst bakom henne.

Eva svängde runt och fick se en rödhårig andra års elev komma springandes mot henne. Men om det var Fred eller George kunde hon inte säga.

"Vem?" frågade hon kallt när han hunnit ifatt henne.

"George" sa han och rätade lite på sig.

Eva log lite och vände sig om igen. Sakta fortsatte hon gå.

"Vänta!" utbrast George och skyndade fram till henne.

"Vad vill du?" frågade hon irriterat.

George stannade till och såg henne försvinna längre och längre bort.

"Ja… jag är ledsen. Förlåt" sa han och började springa där ifrån.

"_George?"_

Eva stannade och vände sig om, just i tid för att se honom försvinna runt hörnet. Ett litet leende spred sig sakta över ansiktet och någon minut senare tynade det bort.

"_Varför följer jag inte efter honom tillbaka och frågar varför?"_

Eva suckade och sprang tillbaka. När hon kom runt hörnet var det fyra tält resta. Ett gult, ett grönt, ett rött och ett blått. Eva gick till det röda och drog undan skynket lite. Hon kunde se Fred och George, men dem var i andra änden av tältet, så hon smög där ifrån. Hon skyndade istället in idet gröna. Alla pratade ivrigt med varandra för att få veta mer. Eva gick tyst bort och satte sig i ett hörn.

"Wescott, vet du något?" frågade en tjej.

"Nej" sa hon tyst.

Alla sprang genast fram för att berätta vad dem visste.

"De som dött är 5 Gryffindor, 2 Hufflepuff, Ingen Ravenclaw och 1 Slytherin"

"Det var svart eld!"

"Dumbledore kunde inte hindra det!"

"52 Skadade!"

Eva fnös och gick ut igen. Hon gick fram till ett femte tält som hon inte sätt förut. Det fanns två ingångar. Hon kikade in i en av dem och fick se lärarnas "sov tält". Snabbt skyndade hon till den andra öppningen och fick se en väldigt upptagen Pomfrey springa runt till 52 elever i 

tältsängar. Det fanns även några besökare. Fred eller George stod vid Hilary, troligen Fred. Sen så stod Erik vid Lucas och några fler på lite olika ställen. Eva ställde sig i ett hörn och såg på. Efter en stund kom George också in. Han såg henne direkt och gick ut igen. Eva skyndade efter.

"George!" ropade hon efter honom.

Han stannade och vände sig om.

"Ja?" frågade han.

"Varför bad du om ursäkt?" frågade hon och bet sig i läppen.

"Förlåt för att… för att…" började George.

"Förlåt för att…?" hjälpte Eva.

"Förlåt för att jag älskar dig!" sa han och sprang iväg.

Eva stod och såg chockat efter honom. Hon hade aldrig känt såhär förut. Värmen som brände i hjärtat och ensamheten som sköljde över henne. Sorgen som gnagde hennes minnen och längtan som brann och fick hennes hjärta att smälta. En drömvärld av starka färger och gassande solsken tonade upp sig. Georges bruna ögon klistrade sig fast i hennes tankar och tårarna började rinna.

"Eva!" ropade någon och hon vaknade upp.

Tårarna rann längs hennes kinder när hon vände sig om och fick se Fred. Det visste hon eftersom George sprungit iväg.

"Jag måste gå, om Hilary vaknar kan du väll hälsa att jag fortfarande älskar henne" sa Fred och försvann iväg.

Eva såg efter honom och gick tillbaka till sjukhus tältet. Det var tomt nu. Pomfrey hade också lagt sig. Eva flinade elakt. Nu kunde hon äntligen ge igen! Eva smög snabbt in och fram till Hilary. Dem djupa skärsåren blödde fortfarande. Eva kände på Hilarys panna, feber. Eva såg sig omkring. Medicin skåp, medicin skåp… där! Hon öppnade och läste på några förpackningar.

"_Använd endast vid livshotade situationer, om ej angiven sjukdom förekommer bör inte medicinen användas. Förvärrade effekter förekommer vid behandling av frisk eller annat sjuk person" _

"Bingo!"

Eva tog fram flaskan och gick tillbaka till Hilary. Hilarys medicin hällde hon ut och fyllde flaskan med den nya.

"Eva?" viskade Hilary.

Eva ryckte till och vände sig till Hilary.

"Varför är du här? Vad har hänt?" frågade hon.

"Det brann, här… din medicin" sa Eva och räckte fram flaskan.

"Tack"

Hilary tog flaskan och svalde en stor klunk. Eva tog flaskan igen och log elakt mot sin syster. Hilary stelnade till och såg misstänksamt på Eva.

"Vad har du…" började Hilary.

Men längre kom hon inte. Med ett brak föll hon ner på golvet. Eva skrattade och gick där ifrån.

* * *

A/N: ooo! Vill ni att jag ska komma ihåg ficen den här gången… REVIEWA!! Tack på förhand / Cia Veloria


	10. Månskenshot

A/N: Jag trodde att jag lagt ut det förra kapitlet för två veckor sen (nu är det längre sen), så ni kanske tröttnade på att vänta och sket i fortsättningen. I alla fall så är ficen nästan slut och jag vill gärna ha några kommentarer. Nu är det bara att läsa.

* * *

(Eva)

**Cry**

**I'll always remember**

**It was late afternoon**

**It lasted forever**

**And ended so soon**

**You were all by yourself**

**Staring up at the dark grey sky**

**I was changed**

**In places no one will find**

**All your feelings so deep inside**

**Was there that I realized**

**That forever was in your eyes**

**The moment I saw you cry**

**The moment that I saw you cry**

**I wanted to hold you**

**I wanted to make it go away**

**I wanted to know you**

**I wanted to make everything**

**Alright**

* * *

**Månskenshot**

Natten var inte lika mörk som den brukar vara. Himmelen var alldeles mörkgrå. Tankarna virvlade i Evas huvud. Minnet av den livlösa Hilary som föll. Vad hade hon gjort? Varför? Hon hörde svaret som en viskning i minnet. Tårarna rann sakta ner för hennes kinder. Eva sprang iväg, bort från skolan. Utan att veta varför så sprang hon mot sjön som låg inne i skogen, en bit från det piskande pilträdet. Gråtandes slängde hon sig ner på alla fyra. Blicken fäste hon på vågorna som sakta svepte lätt över stenarna. Ett skrik hördes från tältens håll. Eva kände igen Fred. Eva tog ett djupt andetag och följde hans exempel. Tillsammans ekade deras skrik i natten.

Fred föll ihop på marken, han kunde inte tro sina ögon. Han hade gått för att se om Hilary vaknat, men hon hade legat på marken. Fred hade fått panik och sprungit fram till henne. Men Hilary hade inte vaknat, bara legat helt stilla. Hans hand vidrörde hennes hals, ingen puls. Fred blev förtvivlad, han skrek. Ett annat skrik stämde in, det var ganska långt borta, men hördes klart och tydligt. Tre sekunder senare så kom Madame Pomfrey och några lärare.

"Mr. Weasley vad är det som…" började Pomfrey, men kom av sig då hon såg Hilarys kropp på marken.

"Det här, det här är… Jag hämtar Dumbledore" sa McGonagall oroligt.

"Tack Minerva, men jag är redan här" sa Dumbledore och klev in.

Han gick fram till Fred som grät och höll Hilarys hand. Dumbledore log sorgset mot honom. Madame Pomfrey gick fram till bordet bredvid Hilarys säng. Hon lyfte upp flaskan med medicinen. Pomfrey luktade försiktigt och vart så häpnad att hon tappade flaskan. Den for i marken och gick i tusen bitar.

"Någon böt ut Miss. Wescotts medicin" sa hon chockat.

Eleverna började komma. Dem undrade vad som hänt, när skriket ekat. George för först fram. När han såg sin tvilling sprang han fram och slängde sig ner bredvid honom.

"Det, det… hon… den… nå… nå… någo…" försökte Fred men han grät för mycket.

"Fred e hon…?" frågade George försiktigt.

Fred lyfte sakta blicken och såg in i sin brors ögon. Ögonen var rödgråtna och det räckte för att George skulle förstå att han gissat rätt.

"Skicka meddelande till Mr. Och Mrs. Wescott, och be eleverna gå till sina elevhems tält. Kontrollera att alla är där" sa Dumbledore.

George var på väg att ställa sig upp när Fred stoppade honom.

"Fred, vi måste gå" sa George.

"Ni två kan stanna här, jag ser till att Miss. McPherson kommer snart" sa Dumbledore.

George såg på honom, och nickade långsamt. Han såg på Hilary med tomma och lätt äcklade ögon. Hilarys ögon stirrade tomt i luften och hennes skin hade blivigt rött och flagnade på händerna. Det såg lite ut som att hon blivigt solbränd. Munnen var halvöppen som om hon försökt säga något innan hon dog.

"Hilary" viskade han "Vem?"

"Hilary!" Sarah kom inrusandes och slängde sig ner på Freds andra sida.

"Neeeeeeeeeej!! Vakna, Hilary!"

Hon brast i gråt och slängde sig över Hilary. Tårarna rann längs hennes kinder och droppade ner på Hilarys mage. Dem satt sådär minst en halvtimme innan Dumbledore kom tillbaka. George hade inte gråtit, bara haft tårar i ögonen. Sarah och Fred snyftade i kör. Sarah vilade fortfarande huvudet mot Hilarys mage.

"Professorn, borde inte Eva få veta?"

"Det bekymrar mig, Miss. Wescott är försvunnen" sa Dumbledore, orolig över hur dem skulle reagera.

George stirrade chockat på honom, men ändå misstroget. Sarah var mer chockad över tvillingarnas olika reaktioner för Fred skrek genast:

"Det var Eva!"

Dumbledore såg på Fred med milda ögon.

"Det kan vi inte veta förrän vi hittar henne"

"Om jag hittar henne först, är hon död!" skrek Fred och sprang ut ur tältet.

"Fred!" skrek George och sprang efter honom ut.

"Du stannar" sa Fred och kastade en mördande blick på George.

Han stannade upp och såg sin tvillingbror springa längre och längre bort. Med en suck gick han tillbaka till Sarah och Dumbledore.

"Han stack" sa George när han kom tillbaka.

"Det skulle vara bra om ni båda gick iväg till Gryffindors tält. Ministeriet kommer snart för att reda ut saken och flytta kroppen" sa Dumbledore.

Sarah snyftade till och ställde sig upp.

"Hej då Hilary"

Hon gick fram till George som väntade på henne. Under tystnad gick dem till det röda tältet. Det var inte så livat där heller. Alla hade blivigt lite nedstämda.

Jag är säker på att jag hörde Eva skrika samtidigt som jag, alltså är hon här någonstans. Fred stod 50 meter från piskande pilträdet och såg sig omkring. En blick som svepte över skogens svarta siluett. Månskenet blänkte i sjön. Då såg han något i vattnet. Freds ögon blixtrade till och han började springa det snabbaste han kunde in i skogen.

Eva tog ännu ett steg ut i det iskalla vattnet. Det räckte henne till midjan nu. Hon lyfte blicken mot månen. Det var fullmåne. Tårarna rann längs kinderna och droppade ner i sjön. Tårarna blev fler och fler. Tillslut grät hon. En gren knäcktes bakom henne. Eva stelnade till, sen torkade hon tårarna med armen och vände sig om. I samma ögonblick insåg Fred att han inte hade trollstaven med sig.

"George?" frågade hon.

Fred skakade på huvudet och plockade upp en sten. Eva såg förvånat på honom. Fred tvekade ett ögonblick men kastade sen stenen med all sin kraft mot Eva. Han svor tyst då hon kastade sig åt sidan i sista sekund.

"Vad fan gör du?" fräste hon irriterat.

"Du dödade henne!" skrek Fred och kastade en till sten.

Eva såg chockat på honom. Hur kunde han veta att det var hon? Eva var så förvånad att hon inte han reagera och stenen träffade henne på axeln. Hon skrek till.

"Men lägg av någon gång då!" fräste hon.

"Inte förrän du är död!" skrek Fred och kastade en till sten.

Eva såg surt på honom och fångade den.

"Är det så du vill ha det så försök bara" sa hon kaxigt och kastade tillbaka stenen.

Fred som varit upptagen med att plocka upp en ny sten vart träffad i ryggen och han föll omkull.

"Skulle inte du döda mig?" frågade hon elakt.

Fred blödde och andades tungt. Han kastade stenen mot henne, den träffade axeln igen, som blödde ordentligt och färgade vattnet kring Eva rött. Men den här gången plockade han inte upp en till sten, han sprang ut i vattnet. Eva såg chockat på honom.

"Dö!" skrek han och kastade sig över henne.

Eva åkte ner under vattnet och försökte ta sig upp. Såret på axeln sved. Fred höll ett stadigt grepp om hennes huvud under vattenytan. Eva flaxade med armarna men funderade på en taktik. Hon behövde luft, annars så skulle hon dö. Eva trevade med handen på botten av sjön och fick tag på stenen han kastat mot henne. Hon tog den och smällde stenen på hanns händer. Freds grepp lossnade och Eva ställde sig snabbt upp och kippade efter luft.

"Nu har du gjort mig riktigt arg" sa hon och slog honom i ansiktet så blodet sprutade ur munnen.

"Gu ä anha tajk fö att va lej" sa Fred och spottade ut blod (Han sa: Du är ganska stark för att va tjej)

Nästa sekund sparkade han henne i magen. Vattnet hindrade farten och kraften men Eva vek sig dubbel av smärta ändå. Fred passade på att slänga sig efter henne när hon inte såg honom. Han svepte genom det kalla vattnet och grabbade tag om hennes hals. Eva försökte dra loss hanns händer och sparka på honom, men inget fungerade. Fred log elakt och lyfte upp henne fortfarande med händerna runt hennes hals. Eva sprattlade förtvivlat och försökte komma loss.

"Tror du att du kan gå och mörda folk hursomhälst eller?" frågade Fred.

"Tror du det?" pressade Eva fram.

"Det är skillnad!" skrek Fred "Dö!"

"Skillnad?" frågade Eva.

Eva lyckades sparka honom i sidan, såret från stenen hon kastat. Han skrek till men höll kvar. Blodet färgade hans kläder. Eva sparkade en gång till, i huvudet. Den här gången släppte han. Med ett plask föll hon ner under ytan och han sparkade henne utan att se vart han träffade. Det blödde från hans kind och blodet droppade likt tårar ner i vattnet. Fred skrek till och hoppade bakåt genom att sparka igen på Eva. Hon hade bitit honom i smalbenet, men inte så hårt att det blödde. Eva ställde sig upp. Hon hade skrapsår efter att ha glidit på bottnen och han hade sparkat henne i huvudet en gång, och den andra gången var det benet. Men han hade inte träffat ansiktet utan bakhuvudet och blodet rann längs hennes hår.

"Varför dödade du Hilary?" frågade Fred och spottade ut mer blod ur munnen.

"Hon förtjänar det" sa Eva och hånlog.

"Så du erkänner?" sa Fred.

"Kanske" flinade Eva och slog honom i ansiktet.

Fred började blöda näsblod. Han torkade bort blodet med ärmen.

"Du förtjänar också att dö" sa Fred och slängde sig mot henne igen.

"Jasså du?" sa hon och klev åt sidan.

"Zaspati, Fred" flinade hon.

Fred stannade upp.

"Eeeh, vad sa du?"

"Zaspati, Fred" upprepade hon tålmodigt.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Fred och slog henne i ansiktet.

Eva spottade ut blod och sa sen:

"Zaspati, serbiska ordet för somna"

"Så du sa åt mig att somna på serbiska?" frågade Fred.

"Japp" sa Eva.

"Är du sjuk i huvudet eller?" sa Fred.

"Haha, Natti natti" log Eva.

Fred skulle precis säga något till svar men hejdade sig. Han såg på henne med uppspärrade ögon. Sakta slöt han ögonen och somnade. Fred kunde känna det kalla vattnet sluka honom.

"För lätt" skrattade Eva och gick sakta upp på stranden.

Hon satte sig ner och såg på honom. Han flöt med ansiktet neråt. Eva hörde fotsteg. Hon ställde sig upp och vände sig om. Hon såg George komma mot henne.

"Hej George" sa hon och såg nervöst mot Fred som låg i vattnet, snart skulle han vara död.

"Hej, hur visste du att det var jag?" frågade han förvånat "Du gissar alltid fel"

"Åh, jag… jag gissade bara" log hon.

George rodnade lite. Han gick fram till henne.

"Har du sett Fred?" frågade han.

"Nej" svarade hon nervöst.

"Okej, Hilary har nämligen dött, och han är övertygad om att du mördade henne. Men du är ju hennes syster, klart det inte är du" förklarade George.

"Är Hilary död?" sa Eva chockat.

Hon satte sig ner och stirrade på honom.

"Är du inte ledsen?" frågade han.

"Jo, men jag är för ledsen för att gråta" sa hon sorgset.

George satte sig ner bredvid henne, och inte förrän då såg han hennes skador.

"Men herregud! Vad har hänt med dig?" frågade han förtvivlat.

"Eeh… jo… jag, jag… fick skadorna från branden" ljög hon.

George höjde ögonbrynen.

"Du hade inte skadorna tidigare, det vet jag. Dessutom skulle du ha gått till Pomfrey om du vart skadad då. Berätta va har hänt" sa George hotfullt.

Eva satt bara tyst. George bleknade och sa:

"Fred va?"

Eva var fortfarande tyst, men nickade.

"Tur att han inte dödade dig i alla fall" sa George.

Eva var tyst.

"Vart gick han?" frågade George.

"Han gick aldrig härifrån" sa Eva och såg in i Georges ögon.

George blev likblek och stirrade på henne.

"Vad… vad menar du?" stammade han stelt.

"Jag lät honom inte gå" sa Eva och hennes ögon tårades.

"Vart är han!" skrek George förtvivlat.

Eva var tyst. Men hon bröt ögon kontakten och såg ner i sjön. George följde hennes blick och fick syn på Fred.

"Fred! Skrek han och ställde sig upp för att springa fram, men Eva ställde sig i vägen.

"Eva, flytta på dig, Fred dör" sa George irriterat.

"Han ska det, det vill jag" sa Eva lugnt.

"Va? Varför?" frågade George.

"Han lider ändå bara" sa Eva.

"Det var väll inte du som gjorde det där" sa George irriterat.

Eva var tyst, men tystnaden talade för sig själv.

"Var det verkligen du som dödade Hilary?" frågade George.

Han hade aldrig i hela sitt liv önskat att svaret skulle bli nej så mycket som nu. Han bad tyst att hon inte skulle svara ja. Men det kom…

"Jag dödade henne"

George började gråta

"Jag trodde på dig… Jag trodde, att jag… att jag gillade dig"

"George, förlåt mig! Jag älskar dig med"

Eva rodnade och vände blicken.

"Gör… gör du?" frågade George chockat och rodnade han me.

"Förlåt…!" skrek hon och tårarna forsade ner för hennes kinder.

"…Men jag kan inte låta dig leva!"

A/N: Oj! Undrar om Fred klarar sig, och vad som kommer hända med Eva och George. Nästa kapitel blir nog det sista. Ses då.


	11. Slutet

Det här tog föreeevigt --' men om det inte var för Daaro Moltor, (hon som skrivigt bland annat "Fast för, eller ja, i dig" och "I'm falling even more in love with you") så hade det här kapitlet aldrig blivigt skrivet. Grattis på 14 års dagen, Daaro!

**Flykt, mord och blodiga tårar**

_Jag minns inte så mycket av vad som hänt_. _Det gör ont, i ryggen och i hjärtat. Aldrig hade jag trott att jag skulle göra det här mot mig själv, eller den jag älskar…_

* * *

"Kan inte låta mig…" George lät nervös och kastade en förtvivlad blick mot sin halvdöda bror som flöt i vattnet.

"Du vet för mycket" tårarna slutade aldrig rinna längs Evas kinder "Jag, jag kan inte…"

"Jag är ledsen Eva, men det är ingen som kommer dö i natt" väste George.

Eva torkade tårarna med ärmen. George såg sin chans och knuffade henne åt sidan. Han sprang fram mot sin bror.

"Stanna!" skrek Eva.

George lyssnade inte utan lyfte upp Fred och bar honom upp mot stranden. Fred rörde sig inte. George la försiktigt ner honom på marken ungefär 10 meter bort från Eva.

"Jag varnar dig George, jag dödar dig!" skrek hon och ställde sig upp.

George ignorerade henne och lyssnade på hans hjärta, det slog.

"Då dödar jag honom först då" sa Eva surt.

George såg den komma, stenen. Rakt mot Freds huvud.

"Sluta!" skrek han och slängde sig i vägen.

Eva höll andan. Tårarna började forsa. Blodet droppade ner på marken. Långsamt vände George blicken mot henne. Hanns ögon var fulla av blodet som runnit från pannan. Likt tårar fortsatte blodet ner mot hakan för att sakta droppa ner på marken.

"Förlåt" viskade hon.

Eva hade aldrig känt något liknande… skada den man älskar.

"Nej… nej… NEJ!!"

Smärtan dunkade hårt i hjärtat. Hon kunde inte klara av det mycket längre. Eva backade en bit och stirrade på tvillingarna. Hon snubblade till och föll.

"Nej, nej" hon höll handen för munnen och tårarna verkade ha tagit slut nu.

Hon såg in i Georges ögon. Dem var varma, men fyllda med hat… och blod för den delen.

"Jag vill inte… kan inte…" sa Eva och tårarna sökte sig fram ännu en gång.

"Men jag kan" sa George och ställde sig upp "Du är inte den jag älskar, inte i närheten. För mig är du ingen vän, inte änns en människa! Du är bara ett hot!"

Han ställde sig upp så fort att han vart svimfärdig han vacklade till lite, men fann balansen igen.

"George, nej… du kommer inte kunna döda mig. Ge dig iväg!" sa Eva hjälplöst.

Han stirrade på henne med hotfulla ögon.

"Skulle jag inte kunna döda dig? Du dödade Hilary, och du försökte döda min bror! Du har säkert dödat förr. Du är omänsklig!" skrek han och gick fram mot henne.

Eva såg förtvivlat mot honom. Hon ställde sig upp och sprang därifrån. Tårarna rann och buskar rev henne då hon sprang. Evas liv passerade framför hennes ögon. Hon sprang och sprang, George hade stannat hon Fred och var långt borta nu. Eva var säker på att hon sprungit minst en timme.

"George" viskade hon och saktade ner.

Nu gick hon. Tårarna hade torkat in och lämnat röda ränder på kinderna efter sig. Eva föll ner på alla fyra och stirrade ner i marken.

Hon hade bestämt sig, hon skulle aldrig mer använda sig av sina magiska krafter. Hon skulle fly från sitt öde som vart förutspått sedan hennes födsel. Hon skulle fly och leva ett liv som mugglare. Annars visste hon att George skulle döda henne. Orden hon fick höra direkt när hon fötts ekade ännu i hennes minnen.

"_Din framtid blir dyster. Inspärrad i flera år bygger du upp hatet mot din familj och lär dig att inte lita på någon. När du lyckas ta dig ut är hatet för stort. Branden kommer vara startsignalen för din död. Kärleken kommer omvandlas till hat. Din smärta blir stor och du jagas altför länge. När tiden är inne, så kommer din älskade hitta dig och hämnas för sin bror. Du blir funnen av din magi som brodern känner allt för väl. Men för att få en liten chans att avbryta ödet har du en gåva, den är sällsynt och kallas serbiska ord. Men kom ihåg, det är nästan omöjligt att frias från sitt öde, vägen dit är svår och du kämpar ensam. Ingen är din vän"_

"Jag skulle hittas av min magi va? Om jag inte använder den, så kommer inte George att hitta mig, och han kommer inte döda mig"

Eva log och ställde sig upp. Hon gick tillbaka upp mot slottet. Det fanns inga spår efter en brand längre. Det ända vara att det inte fanns något slott längre. Men marken och allt runt omkring fick det att likna en kamping plats mitt ute i ingenstans. Hon sprang fram till 

Slytherin tältet och såg sig omkring. Det var fest där inne. Eva gick till högen med saker som hade räddats ur elden. Hon hittade sin väska och drog med sig den ut ur tältet. Eva skyndade sig tillbaka in i skogen. Den var väldigt lätt eftersom hon inte hade så mycket i den. Det mesta av hennes grejer hade legat lite huller om buller på golvet bredvid hennes säng. Hon öppnade den för att se vad hon hade med sig. Trollspöet fanns där i, några mugglar kläder också. Någon enstaka bok och ett halsband som varit Hilarys. Eva hade tagit det eftersom hon alltid velat ha ett sådant. Men nu när Hilary var död… och det var hennes fel, ville hon inte ha det.

"Fred, hitta det här och ge det till Hilary" viskade hon och la ner halsbandet bredvid kofferten.

Hon böt om till ett par jeans och en svart kofta. Sen lämnade hon skoluniformen bredvid halsbandet och gick mot Hogsmead.

* * *

Tåget skulle inte komma förrän det vart jullov. Det var långt till dess, hon kunde inte vänta en sekund till. Eva suckade och tog tag i kofferten och började gå. Tågspåret skulle leda henne till städer och byar. Någonstans borde hon kunna leva.

Eva visste inte hur länge hon gått. Hungern gnagde och skorna skavde. Hon kunde närsomhelst svimma av utmattning. Mörkret hade fallit och lättat. Morgonen var på väg ännu en gång. Hon stapplade fram med kofferten i hårt grepp.

Tillslut kom hon fram till ett ställe där det fanns äppelträd. Eva sken upp och släpade med sig kofferten in i skogen. Hon ställde den lutad mot en björk och började plocka äpplen från marken. Dem var övermogna och gamla, men Eva brydde sig inte. Hon åt två stycken, sen mådde hon illa.

Under dagen började det regna. Eva letade och letade. Tillslut hittade hon en gammal burk. Men regnet hade slutat. Eva packade ner burken i kofferten och slängde ut böckerna om trolldom och en tröja som var lite för liten.

Nästa morgon så kom hon fram till en bro. Det var ganska långt till andra sidan och där nere var det en sjö. Synen av vattnet fick henen att glömma allt. Hon släppte kofferten i marken och grävde fram burken bland de andra sakerna i den. Hon rusade ner för branten. Eva han inte stanna när hon kommit ner och föll der i vattnet. Det var inget hon hade problem med.

När hon druckit vatten så skulle hon ta sig upp bara. Vilket var jobbigare än att ta sig ner. Det tog henne större delen av efter middagen att komma upp och när hon kommit upp så började hon bli törstig igen. Men Eva ignorerade det bara. Hon lyfte upp kofferten och gick ut på bron. Den fanns där bara för att tåget skulle åka över, så om tåget skulle komma skulle hon inte kunna klara sig. Men hon visste att det inte var jullov förrän om 1 vecka.

Det var mitt i natten, Eva hasade sig på bron. Hon var nära på att somna, men plötsligt så stirrade hon förskräckt framför sig. Ett dovt ljud närmade sig. Det lät som… Hogwarts expressen. Eva fick panik. Hon vände sig om, och snabbt fram igen. Ingen tvekan om saken, 

tåget kom framifrån och hon var närmare fram än bak på bron. Hon lyssnade noga. Tåget skulle vara där vilken minut som helst. Eva släppte kofferten som föll ner. Tåget kom närmare och närmare.

_Jag måste komma av bron!_

Hon sprang det fortaste hon kunde mot tåget. Ännu skulle hon ha en chans om hon sprang fort. Men hon var inte tillräckligt snabb. Plötsligt såg hon tåget komma dundrande i full fart mot henne. Chockad stannade hon. Om hon ville överleva det här, var hon tvungen att använda magi. Trollstaven låg i hennes bakficka. Hon sträckte sig efter den, hejdade sig, men tog den i alla fall. Hon kunde ingen formel som kunde få henne att flyga. Inte heller något som kunde stanna tåget. Hon stoppade tillbaka trollspöet och såg tåget närma sig mer och mer.

"Premestiti, me, drugi strana"

_Jag vet vart du finns!_

Hördes en röst i hennes huvud samtidigt som hon sakta tonades bort från spåret och hamnade i trygghet på andra sidan bron. Tåget dundrade förbi och försvann, men Eva kunde inte röra sig. Hon var säker på att hon hört George, eller Fred för en sekund sen.

_Nej! De kan väll inte veta? Eller kan de? Varför kom tåget? Dumma tåg!!_

* * *

Det har gått ett halvår sen Eva lämnade Hogwarts. Skräcken att bli hittad av Fred och George var stor. Hon vågade sig inte in i stan. Hon stannade i en gammal by och fick mat av en snäll gammal gubbe om hon hjälpte honom med trädgården. Sommaren var snart slut och tvillingarna skulle återvända till Hogwarts. Då kunde hon äntligen ta det lite lugnare. Men än så länge var det två veckor kvar. Eva hade klippt håret och ändrat sitt namn, bara för att dem inte skulle hitta henne så lätt. Hon hade sagt till mannen att hon hette June.

"June!"

Hon log och sprang in till den gamla gubben.

"Vad är det Mr. Williams?"

"Skulle du kunna gå till skogen och dra upp lite murgröna?" frågade Mr. Williams.

"Javisst" sa hon och skyndade iväg.

Solens strålar lämnade ljusfläckar på marken i skogen. Klockan var ungefär tre på efter middagen och molnen var på väg. Hon hade ingen aning om vart hon var, eftersom hon hittats när hon följt tågspåret. Dem tog med henne till en by och tog ett tåg där ifrån, sen åkte dem ganska länge och kom fram till den byn hon befann sig i nu. Hon log, allting hade gått så bra.

"Vem där?" frågade en flicka några år yngre än hon själv.

June snurrade runt och fick se en rödhårig flicka.

"Jag heter June och letar efter murgröna, vet du vart det finns?" frågade hon.

"Det finns murgröna i närheten av vårt hus. Jag kan visa dig om du vill.

"Tack" log Eva och följde efter flickan.

Dem gick tysta hela vägen. Till slut pekade hon på ett berg. Murgrönan växte längst ner på berget. Sen så sprang flickan iväg. Eva kunde skymta ett konstigt hus en bit bort utanför skogen. Det var förfallet och hade många våningar. Eva gick fram till berget och plockade murgrönan.

"Så det var du" sa en bekant röst bakom henne.

Eva spärrade upp ögonen, men hon vände sig inte om.

"Du trodde att du kommit undan va? Men nu, har jag hittat dig"

Tårarna rann längs hennes kinder.

"George?" snyftade hon fram och skulle precis vända sig om när smärtan vällde fram.

Hon skrek och kände blodet rinna längs ryggen. Långsamt kände hon kniven dras ut ur den. Tröjan vart tung och varm av blodet.

"George, du… du… är inte häller den, inte den jag älskar"

Eva föll ner på marken och såg mot George. Tårarna rann ner för hans kinder också.

"Varför?" frågade Eva viskandes.

"Jag kunde inte acceptera min brors död, jag, kan inte acceptera en mördare att gå lös"

"Död… dödade… jag honom?" viskade hon hest.

"Minns du inte?" frågade George.

Eva skakade på huvudet.

"Tåget kom för att hämta alla eleverna tidigare, och när det lämnade Hogwarts väntade du på det på andra sidan av bron. På något sätt fick du tåget att stanna och du klav ombord. Du åkte med en bit. Jag hade förlåtit dig då. Men du kom in i vår kupé och viskade något i luften. Sen använde du dig av den dödande trollformeln och dödade Fred sen lämnade du kupén, tåget utan ett ord"

"Nej, jag minns inte det" sa Eva snabbt "Antingen ljuger du, eller så har du missförstått!" hon hostade till och lutade sig tillbaka.

George såg oförstående mot henne.

"Jag minns bara, jag klarade mig utan att bli… överkörd. Tåget på väg till… Hogwarts" hon andades tungt och pratade med en tun röst. "Sen kom en gammal man… han var på resa… han hjälpte mig… Mr. Williams. De hände innan… tåget kom tillbaka, från, Hog…" hon avbröts av en hostattack.

Mr. Williams hade blivigt orolig. Det hade gått lång tid sen June skickades till skogen. Han hade bestämt sig att leta efter henne och såg nu June, George, blodet, kniven.

"Vad gör du med June?" frågade han bestört.

"Hon har… va? June?" sa George förvånat.

Mr. Williams såg lika förvirrad ut. Dem såg på Eva som flämtade fram:

"Förlåt Mr. Williams… jag heter… Eva"

"Ursäkta mig Mr. Williams, men när träffade du Eva för första gången?"

"På min resa, hon låg avsvimmad bredvid en tågräls. Jag tog henne med mig och när hon vaknade sa hon att hon precis klarat sig från att bli överkörd. Det var strax innan tåget återvände"

George såg förtvivlat på Eva.

"Då, då… nej" George skakade på huvudet.

"Förlåt" viskade hon.

"Du ska inte behöva, Eva!" Tårarna rann ner för alla tres kinder.

George tog hennes handled och kände pulsen. Dunn… Dunn…

"Eva förlåt, dö inte"

Dunn… … Dunn…

"Du måste leva Eva! Jag älskar dig egentligen fortfarande"

Dunn… … … Dunn…

"Jag är ledsen George… jag älskar inte… dig"

Dunn… … … … Dunn…

George såg förtvivlat på henne.

"Eva!"

Dunn… … … … … Dunn…

Han lyfte upp henne i sin famn, lutade hennes rygg mot sin mage och viskade sakta:

"Jag älskar dig"

Tårarna droppade ner i hennes svarta hår.

Hon vände sig om och såg in i hans ögon

"Förlåt"

Dunn... ... ... ... ... ...

_**Now as the summer fades I let you slip away**_

_**You say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway**_

_**It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one**_

_**I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun**_

Hjärtslagen kom inte tillbaka. Hon rörde sig inte längre.

"Nej! Hon, jag… döda henne"

Mr. Williams tårar hade slutat och han såg illsket på George.

"Vad sa du?"

"Jag dödade henne!" skrek George förtvivlat.

_**Now you're gone somewhere else, Far away**_

_**I don't know if I will find you**_

_**But you feel my breath on your neck**_

_**Can't believe I'm right behind you**_

George kramade om henne och såg på Mr. Williams.

"Jag trodde hon dödade min bror" sa han sorgset.

"Det är ingen anledning att gå omkring och mörda folk!" morrade Mr. Williams.

"Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig, jag vart så upprörd bara" sa George och höll fortfarande ett stadigt grepp om Eva.

"Jag är också upprörd just nu!" skrek Mr. Williams och tog upp den blodiga kniven.

**'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_**

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**And If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

**'_Cause we got much further than I we'd get tonight_**

"Vad gör du?" frågade George.

Hans likbleka ansikte stirrade chockat på Mr. Williams

"Jag vet inte vad som flyger i mig, jag är så upprörd bara" snäste han och gick närmare George med kniven.

George ställde sig upp och lyfte upp Eva på ryggen.

_**Sometimes you move so well**_

_**It's hard not to give in**_

_**I'm lost, I can't tell**_

_**Where you end, where I begin**_

George sprang genom skogen. Han visste inte vart han skulle hamna eller vad som skulle hända. Det ända han visste var att om han inte han undan skulle hans familj aldrig få veta att Eva var oskyldig. Dem skulle inte heller få veta att Mr. Williams var en mördare. För även om han inte skulle mörda honom, hade han försökt.

_**It makes you burn to learn, I'm with another man**_

_**I wonder if he's half the lover that I am**_

_**Now you've gone somewhere else far away**_

_**I don't know if I will fin you**_

_**But you feel my breath on your neck**_

_**Can't believe I'm right behind you**_

Plötsligt var det so som himmelen öppnade sig. Regnet öste ner. George klafsade fram och kunde höra dem springande stegen bakom honom. Han skulle aldrig hinna undan, inte om han bar på Eva

**'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_**

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

**'_Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_**

"Ge upp pojk! Jag kommer ifatt dig snart"

George kastade en blick över axeln och såg Mr. Williams komma allt närmare och närmare.

Jag måste kämpa vidare, jag måste bevisa Evas oskyldighet. Jag kan inte låta henne dö med skulden!

_**Baby baby please believe me**_

_**Find it in your heart to reach me**_

_**Promise not to leave me behind**_

_**Take me down, but take it easy**_

_**Make me think but don't deceive me**_

_**Talk to me bout taking your time**_

"Eva, var inte orolig. Han ska inte få ta mig, och inte dig heller för den delen. Jag ska skydda dig med mitt liv, även om det redan är försent, även om jag tog ditt liv. Jag önskar att jag kunde dö i ditt ställe, jag har ändå inget att leva för längre"

George snubblade till och föll ner på den våta, leriga marken.

**'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_**

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

_**'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

Mr. Williams han ifatt dem.

"Ge upp nu, du kan inte fly" väste han och log ett elakt leende.

"Varför gör du såhär?"

Mr. Williams ändrade sakta skepnad, och Voldemort stod framför honom.

"Jag planerade aldrig att låta henne överleva, men du tog nöjet ifrån mig, så jag ska döda dig i hennes ställe" väste han.

**'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_**

_**And I feel a little better then I did before**_

_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

**'_Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_**

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

A/N: Förlåt Daaro. Du ville ha ett lyckligt slut. Men det står ju att det är tragedi… så det blev ett hemskt slut i alla fall. Hoppas ni läst Fred i hjärtat eller George ända tills nu. Tack ni som gjort det. Det betyder mycket för mig.


End file.
